C'est à ce moment là que
by Kana94
Summary: James avait enchaîné les maladresses avec Lily, et ce depuis le début de leur scolarité, mais ils étaient fiancés à présent et le passé n'avait presque plus aucune importance. Presque. A l'aube de leur mariage, James n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : raconter à leurs convives dans un discours élaboré comment il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Lily Evans tombe sous son charme.
1. Chapter 1

« Je sais ! C'est à ce moment là, j'en suis sûr ! S'exclama James. »

Pointant son index en l'air comme s'il avait trouvé un remède miracle à la morsure du loup-garou, le jeune maraudeur traversa la maison qu'il partageait avec Lily Evans depuis peu à grandes enjambées pour la rejoindre dans le salon.

Paisiblement assise sur le canapé, caressant un gros chat roux ronronnant sur ses genoux, Lily doutait que son sourire puisse disparaître un jour. Le mariage approchait, et son fiancé s'était mis en tête de raconter à leurs convives lors de son discours comment il avait réussi à faire pencher la balance, comment il avait réussi à faire en sorte que Lily tombe sous « son charme dévastateur ». Ces mots étaient les siens, certainement pas ceux de l'ancienne préfète qui avait levé les yeux au ciel lorsqu'ils les avait prononcés.

« Alors vas-y, dis moi, l'encouragea-t-elle, amusée et persuadée qu'il était loin du compte. »

James attrapa un fauteuil et le poussa juste devant elle avant de s'asseoir dessus, d'appuyer ses deux coudes sur ses genoux, et de la fixer si sérieusement qu'elle eut l'impression un instant qu'il allait lui détailler le prochain plan d'attaque de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« C'était en quatrième année, commença t-il. »

James Potter déambulait dans les couloirs du château accompagné de ses trois amis. Baguette à la main, il faisait voleter une colombe au dessus d'eux, lui faisant exécuter toute sorte de pirouettes devant des élèves de première année émerveillés.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial, c'était l'anniversaire de Lily Evans, une élève particulièrement brillante de sa classe avec qui il se disputait la première place dans la plupart des matières, et ce depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard.

Leur petite rivalité était connue de tous, mais on savait qu'au coeur de cette compétition se cachait une certaine admiration qu'ils se fatiguaient tous deux à cacher car ils auraient été malades d'admettre l'un comme l'autre que cette perpétuelle concurrence était un véritable stimulant.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu veux faire ça, commenta Sirius qui marchait à côté de son ami.  
_ Parce qu'il est amoureux, ajouta Rémus avec un sourire moqueur.  
_ Je ne suis pas amoureux ! Protesta vivement l'intéressé. C'est juste que... C'est son anniversaire, et j'ai eu une meilleure note qu'elle en métamorphose aujourd'hui.  
_ Et alors ? L'interrogea Peter avec perplexité.  
_ Elle était déçue, elle avait l'air triste. Je lui dois bien ça.  
_ Tu ne lui dois rien, répliqua Sirius en dévisageant son meilleur ami comme s'il devenait fou. »

James ne répondit pas, ignorant délibérément les regards atterrés que se lançaient ses camarades tout en continuant à se diriger vers la bibliothèque d'un pas léger. Sirius pensait que cette attitude était beaucoup trop convenable pour être digne de James, mais il ne voulait pas le contrarier plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait.

Rémus, lui, se garda de faire remarquer à James que sa condition lui permettait également de remarquer que son taux d'hormones crevait le plafond. Il était presque certain que s'il le lui avait confié, il se serait retrouvé avec un tas de chaussettes malodorantes sous son oreiller le soir même.

Quant à Peter, il pensa secrètement que James devait avoir une autre idée derrière la tête, quelque chose de bien plus démoniaque que ce qu'il leur avait décrit, une surprise qu'il garderait secrète jusqu'à la fin. Malheureusement pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas. Enfin... Presque pas.

Le valeureux poursuiveur de l'équipe de Gryffondor avait l'habitude de soigner ses entrées, c'est ainsi qu'il prit soin de pousser les portes de la bibliothèque assez énergiquement pour qu'elles émettent un bruit sourd et que tous les élèves présents se tournent vers lui, défilant comme un prince jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il remarqua Lily Evans, ne pouvant réprimer un tic nerveux au coin de sa bouche lorsqu'elle secoua la tête d'un air contrarié avant de replonger dans son livre. Pourtant, il ne se démonta pas. Il n'entendit pas la bibliothécaire lui sommer de faire disparaître l'oiseau blanc sur lequel il avait toujours une parfaite maîtrise, il se contenta d'envoyer la bête se poser sur la table de sa jeune camarade.

Il sourit lorsque Lily leva ses yeux verts pour observer curieusement l'oiseau, et ce sourire s'élargit encore plus lorsque, dans un « pop » sonore qui la fit sursauter, l'oiseau disparut pour ne laisser devant Lily qu'une délicieuse plume en sucre, sa sucrerie préférée.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il lui sembla apercevoir une lueur de reconnaissance sur le visage de sa rivale, mais il n'eut malheureusement pas le bon sens de s'en contenter...

Lily se saisit de la confiserie, appréciant la sobriété toute nouvelle dont James Potter avait fait preuve, hésitant à lui adresser un geste de remerciement tant elle était touchée par la volonté du jeune homme de lui offrir un petit quelque chose pour son anniversaire et cela même s'ils n'avaient aucune affinité, mais elle se ravisa lorsqu'elle le vit brandir sa baguette en l'air, ses yeux verts se teintant de terreur. Il allait tout gâcher.

Et effectivement, il gâcha tout. En à peine une minute, il parvint à métamorphoser une centaine de livres poussiéreux en colombes et toutes volèrent d'un seul battement d'aile jusqu'à Lily avant d'éclater, lâchant tout un tas de plumes en sucre sur la jeune femme qui dut plaquer ses mains sur son crâne pour se protéger pendant que les amis de James riaient aux éclats.

La bibliothécaire ne cessait de hurler, des élèves se plaignaient du bruit, Lily avait été interrompue dans son devoir de botanique, et James avait détruit quelques uns des meilleurs livres de Poudlard. C'était une journée basique pour les maraudeurs, une journée comme les 364 autres qui composaient l'année, mais une journée qui valut à James plusieurs retenues mémorables durant lesquelles il dut ranger par ordre alphabétique quelques centaines de bouquins.

« Merlin, comment peux-tu t'imaginer que c'était ça ?! S'étonna Lily, complètement déconcertée par le manque de discernement de son fiancé.  
_ Les plumes en sucre... Tu adores les plumes en sucre, répondit James d'un air penaud. »

Le chat ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et tourna la tête vers Lily d'un air mauvais parce qu'elle avait cessé de le caresser sous le coup de la surprise. Il y avait des explications qu'elle n'avait jamais eues avec James car il lui semblait qu'il avait compris qu'il avait parfois agi comme un véritable troll, mais visiblement il était temps d'apporter quelques précisions.

« Bien sûr que j'adore les plumes en sucre, et la première était une adorable attention James, vraiment, mais...  
_ Où est-ce que j'ai encore merdé ? La coupa t-il sur un ton las qui la fit sourire.  
_ Tu avais eu une meilleure note que moi en métamorphose, et il a fallu que tu me nargues en transformant tous ces livres juste sous mon nez, rien que pour montrer que tu savais le faire ! Livres qui, soit dit en passant, étaient pour beaucoup mes préférés et que tu as détruits.  
_ Pour les transformer en plumes à sucre ! Protesta James avec véhémence. »

Lily grimaça, tapota le genou de James avec une certaine tendresse, et lui murmura un léger « ce n'est pas grave » qui le vexa profondément. Il n'aimait pas quand elle lui montrait les choses sous un tout nouveau jour, quand elle lui démontrait par A + B qu'il n'avait jamais su se comporter de la bonne manière avec elle alors qu'il avait toujours été persuadé du contraire.

« En plus, je n'avais aucune intention de te montrer que j'étais meilleur que toi en métamorphose... Même si on sait tous les deux que c'est le cas et que...  
_ Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, trancha t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
_ C'était un geste noble ! Je... Je voulais juste que... Je savais que tu n'étais pas contente d'avoir eu une note inférieure à la mienne et...  
_ Tu t'enfonces James, réellement, appuya t-elle.  
_ Et je voulais juste te faire plaisir. Je pensais que... Enfin... C'était ton anniversaire ! Tu ne m'as même pas remercié ! Continua t-il en ignorant sa remarque.  
_ Cent colombe se sont transformées en plumes en sucre au dessus de moi, James. _Au dessus de moi_. Au dessus de mes _cheveux_ , insista t-elle. Tu imagines le temps que j'ai passé à les démêler ? »

James balaya sa remarque d'un geste de la main et se leva de son fauteuil, contrarié. Lily, elle, ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Cette histoire était lointaine, et elle l'amusait à présent parce que ce n'était pas si grave au fond, mais la maladresse de James n'avait cessée d'être un frein à leur relation qu'en septième année.

« Je croyais que tu avais fait exprès pour te moquer de moi avec les garçons, reprit-elle avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.  
_ Bien sûr que non ! S'écria t-il, indigné.  
_ C'était... Gentil de ta part, dans ce cas. Merci.  
_ Enfin ! S'exclama t-il en poussant un soupir qui la fit sourire. »

Il quitta le salon juste pour aller chercher deux tasses de thé dans la cuisine, encore légèrement vexé mais avec une pointe d'espoir persistant toujours dans son esprit, et c'est lorsqu'il pénétra de nouveau dans la pièce où se trouvait Lily qu'il décida de la remettre en jeu.

« Bon, du coup, c'est à ce moment là, ou pas ? Lui demanda t-il en lui tendant une tasse.  
_ Oh non. Non, non, non, s'empressa t-elle de répondre.  
_ Tu es obligée d'être aussi catégorique ? C'est un peu vexant, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Ecoute, j'ai bien compris que ton geste était plein de bonnes intentions, mais à ce moment là, la simple évocation de ton nom me donnait envie de vomir tout mon déjeuner.  
_ Tant que ça ? S'étonna James.  
_ Et plus encore, répondit Lily en évitant son regard. »

Touché dans son orgueil, le jeune homme décréta qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller rejoindre ses meilleurs amis aux Trois Balais, et Lily le regarda quitter la maison, toujours aussi amusée par son attitude et persuadée qu'il ne trouverait jamais ce qu'il cherchait. Elle n'avait cependant aucune envie de l'arrêter car toutes ces histoires étaient réellement divertissantes et elle aimait voir les choses sous un autre point de vue, celui de James.

Il n'avait jamais eu de mauvaises intentions à son égard contrairement à ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé, il avait simplement été si gauche dans ses tentatives d'approche qu'elle n'avait pas pu éprouver pour lui autre chose que de l'antipathie.


	2. Chapter 2

« C'était en première année, la première fois que tu m'as vu, déclara fièrement James.  
_ C'est incroyablement prétentieux de ta part, lui fit remarquer Lily en haussant les sourcils. »

Sirius, Rémus et Peter pouffèrent tout en se lançant des regards complices. Lily et James allaient se marier. Ils auraient cru à une mauvaise blague si on leur avait annoncé une chose pareille quelques années plus tôt, mais maintenant, tout avait changé, et ils s'étaient surpris à se prendre au même jeu que James : trouver à quel moment Lily avait enfin déposé les armes.

« Deuxième année ? Le bubobulb ? La questionna Peter.  
_ Certainement pas. C'est la chose la plus affreuse qu'on m'ait offerte, certifia Lily avec vigueur. »

Elle se remémora vaguement ce dimanche pluvieux de novembre lors du quel James avait jugé bon de l'interrompre dans sa partie d'échec version sorcier avec Mary, l'une de ses camarades, pour lui tendre un pot dans lequel gisait l'horrible plante ressemblant vaguement à une limace. Puis elle chassa ce souvenir déplaisant de sa mémoire. Ca n'avait aucun intérêt véritable, et la vision mentale de l'horreur en question était insupportable.

« Septième année, quand il a débarqué en retard au cours d'histoire de la magie avec une tasse de chocolat chaud et une potion parce qu'il avait vu le matin même que tu n'étais pas en forme, tenta Sirius. »

Un sourire tendre étira sa bouche lorsqu'elle se souvint de l'état dans lequel se trouvait James lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la salle de classe. Il avait couru de son dortoir jusqu'au cours en passant par les cuisines tout en essayant vainement de ne pas renverser le liquide brûlant que contenait sa tasse. Résultat : sa chemise et sa cravate gryffondor étaient parsemées de gouttes brunes.

Tous les élèves s'étaient retournés vers lui lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la salle de classe. Lily s'en souvenait comme si c'était la veille. Du premier rang où elle s'asseyait constamment, elle l'avait vu s'avancer à toute allure vers elle, les yeux rivés sur le contenu de la tasse comme pour protéger le reste du breuvage qui n'avait pas encore atteint sa chemise. Puis il avait posé le chocolat chaud sur sa table, et avait sorti de sa poche un petit tube avec un liquide bleu à l'intérieur.

Les yeux rougis à cause de son rhume, Lily le dévisageait curieusement en attendant une explication, mais elle ne venait pas car James avait parcouru le château en long, en large, et en travers et qu'il était si essoufflé qu'il parvenait à peine à rester debout.

« M. Potter, auriez vous l'obligeance de justifier votre retard ? Lui avait demandé le vieux professeur Binns. »

Plié en deux, tentant de reprendre son souffle, James avait balayé sa question d'un geste de la main lui signifiant qu'il était beaucoup trop épuisé pour émettre le moindre son, et le fantôme s'était énervé sur lui pendant un long moment sans pour autant que le jeune homme ne fasse attention à lui, trop préoccupé par l'état de Lily pour se formaliser de la remontrance de son professeur.

Les murmures autour d'eux faisaient rougir la préfète. On disait qu'elle avait de la chance, que James était complètement amouraché d'elle ou qu'ils allaient finir l'année ensemble, et elle savait déjà tout cela. Elle le savait depuis un moment.

« Bois... Ca... Chocolat... Un remontant, articula t-il entre deux inspirations.  
_ Bien, bien, je... Bon... Bah... Merci, bafouilla t-elle, les joues écarlates.  
_ Non... Non... C'est normal, répondit-il aucunement gêné par les regards qui ne les lâchaient pas. »

Monsieur Binns continuait sa tirade derrière eux, mais aucun des deux élèves n'y prêtèrent la moindre attention. James déboucha le tube qui contenait le liquide bleu, et le tendit à Lily dont les yeux verts ne quittaient pas les siens.

« C'est une potion de mon invention, expliqua t-il quand il eut reprit son souffle.  
_ De ton invention ? Répéta t-elle avec une pointe d'admiration mêlée à de la méfiance.  
_ Aucun risque, la rassura t-il aussitôt. Je l'ai déjà testée plusieurs fois et il n'y a pas d'effet secondaire. Tu te sentiras mieux dix minutes après l'avoir avalée. »

Lily hésita un instant, mais elle était dans un état tellement déplorable qu'elle finit par vider le tube dans sa bouche en espérant que James Potter ne lui faisait pas une de ses blagues de très mauvais goût. Ce ne fut pas le cas, et dix minutes après que le jeune homme se soit fait exclure du cours à coup de livres, elle eut l'impression que tous ses symptômes s'étaient estompés.

« C'était vraiment mignon, mais non, ce n'est pas ça, reprit Lily devant un Sirius déconfit. »

Assise à côté de James sur le canapé, elle en profita pour passer le bras par dessus son épaule et lui caresser affectueusement la nuque. Ce souvenir était l'un des plus précieux qu'il lui restait de ses années à Poudlard, même si ce n'était pas à ce moment là qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était amoureuse de lui.

« Demande lui à quel moment c'était, histoire qu'on en finisse ! S'exclama Sirius à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.  
_ Non. Je veux trouver. C'est un défi personnel. Tu n'as pas une idée, Lunard ? Demanda James à Rémus.  
_ Ne viens-tu pas de dire que c'était un défi personnel ? S'amusa ce dernier.  
_ De quel côté es-tu, au juste ? L'interrogea James en lui jetant un coup d'oeil soupçonneux.  
_ Allez Lunard, tu es celui qui la connaissait le mieux à Poudlard, tu dois bien savoir ! L'encouragea Peter.  
_ Bon, bon d'accord... J'ai peut-être quelque chose, obtempéra le lycanthrope. »

Les trois autres maraudeurs ne le lâchaient pas du regard alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de se remémorer cette soirée que James lui avait raconté un peu avant le Noël de leur septième année. Lily, elle, avait croisé ses jambes, un tantinet soucieuse, sachant pertinemment qu'il était probable que Rémus vise juste, même si elle en doutait.

« C'était un soir. En décembre. Vous étiez préfets en chef, et il y avait cette ronde...  
_ Hmmm... Pas bête... Commenta distraitement James en se frottant le menton, songeur. »

Lily était aussi énervée que l'on peut l'être lorsque l'on doit effectuer un travail en groupe et que son binôme ne se montre pas. Cela faisait presque une demie-heure qu'elle patientait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et que James ne donnait signe de vie.

Il était pourtant préfet en chef, cette année, et il avait promis qu'il ferait des efforts, il le lui avait dit les yeux dans les yeux dans le Poudlard Express lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur réunion lors de laquelle il avait exhibé son badge avec fierté pendant qu'elle l'examinait avec soupçon, se demandant quelle mouche avait bien pu piquer Dumbledore pour qu'il se laisse aller à une telle extravagance.

Il était censé prendre son rôle au sérieux, contrôler les ardeurs de ses camarades, modérer les siennes, mais Lily avait seulement constaté que son statut lui permettait de faire ses coups en douce et de sortir le soir sans avoir besoin d'inventer une excuse valable. Il était préfet en chef, il avait pleinement le droit de se promener dans les couloirs à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Elle leva les yeux quand elle entendit des bruits de pas se diriger rapidement vers elle. James Potter courait en tenue de Quidditch, son balai à la main, ses cheveux plus ébouriffés qu'en temps normal, et elle se flagella mentalement de n'avoir aucune envie de lui faire payer son retard quand il lui assura qu'il était profondément désolé.

« Je sais que j'avais dit que je ferais de mon mieux. Excuse moi. Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ? L'interrogea t-il, véritablement soucieux.  
_ Une demie heure, répondit-elle un peu froidement.  
_ Merlin, Lily... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, soupira t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux en signe d'embarras. »

Elle haussa les épaules et passa devant lui la tête haute, comme si elle se fichait éperdument de son retard, comme si elle ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir passé la journée à attendre de faire cette ronde avec lui alors qu'il venait de lui laisser à penser qu'il n'avait pas été aussi impatient qu'elle. Elle était blessée, mais il était hors de question qu'elle le laisse s'en rendre compte.

Elle pensait qu'il rentrerait simplement dans la salle commune, mais il la suivit. Dans un premier temps, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Cela dura assez longtemps. Trop longtemps. Lily avait souhaité qu'il se taise pendant les trois quarts de leur scolarité, mais à ce moment là elle avait seulement envie de le secouer comme un cocotier pour le faire parler. Pourquoi ne se comportait-il jamais comme il fallait ?

Ils parcoururent quatre longs couloirs dans le silence le plus complet. Lily devant, accélérant le pas à chaque fois qu'elle estimait que James se rapprochait un peu trop d'elle, et lui derrière, obligeant tous ses neurones à se mettre au travail pour réussir à ôter ce froncement de sourcil du visage de Lily.

« Lily... L'interrompit-il en attrapant adroitement son poignet. »

Elle s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui, ses grands yeux verts le plongeant dans une confusion presque paranormale. Il mit une bonne minute avant de réussir à reprendre ses esprits.

« Ne m'en veut pas, s'il te plaît, lui demanda t-il, les yeux étincelants. »

Elle déglutit et détourna le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de James qui devenait beaucoup trop percutant. Elle ne savait pas s'il se rendait compte de la tendresse avec laquelle il la regardait depuis deux ans, mais elle l'avait bien remarquée et elle n'avait toujours pas compris comment gérer les sentiments contradictoires que ses regards provoquaient en elle.

« Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? L'interrogea-t-elle sèchement.  
_ Tout. Ça changerait tout, répondit-il tristement. »

C'était un simple retard. Juste trente minutes d'attente, et pourtant, on aurait dit qu'il avait commis une faute irréparable. Pourquoi ? Parce que la confiance que Lily lui portait était aussi fragile qu'un fin cheveux et qu'il avait passé trois mois à essayer de faire en sorte de construire une épaisse corde avec.

Dans le couloir vide et sombre du château, il lui sembla à ce moment là que c'était peine perdue, que le cheveux s'était cassé et que Lily Evans n'aurait pas confiance en lui, que leur étrange relation n'évoluerait jamais dans le sens qu'il souhaitait, et qu'il ne resterait qu'un rival avec qui elle ne s'entendrait jamais vraiment.

A quoi avait-il pensé ? Personne ne pouvait construire une corde avec un cheveux. C'était impossible, complètement impossible, alors pourquoi, pourquoi avait-il eu cet espoir insensé, celui de croire un seul instant que Lily Evans et lui pourraient façonner une bulle autour d'eux en oubliant qu'ils avaient toujours été l'un contre l'autre pour enfin vivre l'un pour l'autre ?

« Où étais-tu ? L'interrogea-t-elle les bras croisés.  
_ J'étais sur le terrain, je m'entraînais, je... Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, j'ai... Tu sais que le deuxième match de la coupe est demain et je... Il s'interrompit, la fixant avec appréhension et incertitude avant de poursuivre. Tu ne vas certainement pas me croire, mais je t'ai entendu dire à Alice Cooper en potion que tu viendrais voir le match et ça m'a mis la pression.  
_ La... La pression ? Bégaya Lily, hébétée en constatant que James était véritablement gêné d'avouer une telle chose.  
_ Oui. Je suis resté quatre heures sur le terrain... J'ai vraiment envie de gagner la coupe cette année. Je veux que tu... Je voudrais que tu sois fière de moi, pour une fois, admit-il en grimaçant légèrement. »

Complètement abasourdie, Lily fit un pas en arrière avant de reprendre leur ronde comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu un traître mot sortir de la bouche de James qui resta immobile un instant avant de s'élancer derrière elle en s'insultant mentalement de tous les noms pour s'être laissé aller à une telle confession.

« C'est... C'est incroyablement stupide, reprit Lily au bout d'un moment.  
_ Certes, mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai pour autant, commenta t-il.  
_ Mais... Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je sois fière de toi ? Ta mère, je veux bien, mais moi...  
_ Parce que tu es Lily Evans ! S'exclama t-il en la désignant avec de grands gestes comme si tout était parfaitement évident. »

Personne n'avait jamais prononcé son nom de cette façon, avec tant d'enthousiasme et de grandeur, et elle eut l'impression que James ne la connaissait pas vraiment, qu'il la prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de célèbre qui aurait fait quelque chose de très important comme rétablir la paix dans le monde ou inventer une formule révolutionnaire qui rendrait immortel.

« Tu te moques de moi, c'est ça ?  
_ Mais non ! Bien sûr que non ! Lily, tu es vraiment... Tu es exceptionnelle ! Tu es brillante, altruiste, courageuse, drôle...  
_ Drôle ? Le coupa t-elle. »

Personne ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle était drôle, pas même Severus avec qui elle avait été amie toute son enfance. On lui martelait qu'elle était intelligente, on lui martelait que ses yeux étaient divins, mais jamais ô grand jamais l'on avait complimenté son sens de l'humour. Pourtant, James hocha vigoureusement la tête.

« Tu es drôle, affirma t-il. Je me souviens encore de cette fois où Malefoy vantait ses prouesses sexuelles dans la Grande Salle et que tu lui as cloué le bec devant tout le monde en t'exclamant que c'est toujours ceux qui parlent le plus qui en font le moins. J'en ai ris toute la journée. »

Lily fronça légèrement les sourcils tout en laissant paraître un sourire. James Potter l'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus, et elle trouvait cela vraiment étrange qu'il ait remarqué son sens de l'humour qu'elle aimait discret.

« Et puis il y a tout le reste. Tu défends toujours tes amis quoi qu'il arrive, tu réconfortes les premières années dans les couloirs quand les plus grands les intimident, il y a une profonde gentillesse en toi qu'on trouve rarement chez les autres, tu es généreuse, et minutieuse aussi. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a jamais un seul pli sur ta chemise, aucune rature sur tes parchemins, pas une tâche d'encre sur tes doigts le soir... Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais... Enfin bon... Tu... Tu vois quoi, conclut-il précipitamment en réalisant qu'il s'était peut-être un peu laissé emporter. »

Lily ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle se contenta de le dévisager les yeux ronds comme des souafles et le coeur battant la chamade, persuadée que James allait avoir sa mort sur la conscience si cette ronde ne se terminait pas rapidement.

« Très bien tenté Rémus, mais on y est toujours pas, le coupa Lily avec un large sourire. »

James pesta, suivit des trois autres maraudeurs. Plus la date du mariage approchait, plus il redoutait de ne pas trouver ce jour, cette heure, cette minute, cette seconde même où Lily Evans l'avait regardé et s'était dit « Toi, je veux passer ma vie à tes côtés ».

Elle, parfaitement détendue, continuait à lui caresser la nuque en riant intérieurement parce qu'elle savait qu'elle garderait encore un peu pour elle ce souvenir léger qu'elle considérait comme le début de sa nouvelle vie.


	3. Chapter 3

Il y avait une seule chose de positif dans la guerre : le moment où Lily franchissait la porte du manoir de Godric's Hollow et constatait avec soulagement que James était bel et bien rentré, qu'ils étaient tous deux sains et saufs, et qu'ils allaient pouvoir passer une soirée de plus ensemble.

Ils avaient ce rituel, celui de se glisser dans les bras l'un de l'autre après leur journée de travail sans même se parler. Parfois, l'étreinte durait quelques secondes. Souvent, elle se prolongeait sur une ou deux minutes. Dans les moments les plus durs, ils se lovaient l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé pendant une durée indéterminée et qu'ils voulaient interminable.

Seulement après cela, ils s'autorisaient à discuter, à échanger quelques mots sur leur journée, à se rassurer mutuellement, à se dire que tout irait bien, à se convaincre qu'ils commençaient à peine leur vie de couple et qu'elle n'allait certainement pas s'arrêter de si tôt.

« J'ai une surprise, annonça James lorsque Lily quitta ses bras pour aller se servir un verre d'eau.  
_ Une bonne ? L'interrogea t-elle avec une pointe d'excitation.  
_ C'est pour ça que tu as accepté de m'épouser, non ?  
_ Non, c'est pour ton argent, mais vas-y, dis moi, plaisanta t-elle. »

Il laissa échapper un léger rire avant de lui pincer la taille, ce qui la fit bondir sur le côté et pousser un cri suraiguë.

« J'espère que tu ne vas pas encore m'annoncer que Sirius vient dîner à la maison, parce que ça, c'est une bonne surprise seulement quand ça n'arrive pas TOUS LES JOURS de la semaine, lui expliqua t-elle en insistant lourdement sur « tous les jours ».  
_ Si tu te mets à médire sur mon meilleur ami, la surprise va te passer sous le nez ! La prévint James en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine pendant qu'elle piochait distraitement dans une boîte de céréales.  
_ Je ne médis pas sur ton meilleur ami, je l'adore. Je suis juste jalouse.  
_ Jalouse ? Répéta James avec amusement.  
_ Oui ! On habite ensemble depuis quoi ? Un an et demi, et je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où je suis rentrée et où nous avons passé la soirée entière à... »

Elle s'interrompit pour faire un signe de tête suggestif à James, éclatant de rire et résistant tant bien que mal à l'envie saisissante d'aller la prendre de ses bras.

« Lily Evans ! S'exclama t-il faussement choqué.  
_ Quoi ?! C'est vrai ! Avec vous, c'est une partie de quidditch par ci, une partie de poker version sorcier par là, et la pauvre Lily dans tout ça ?  
_ Oh, non... Petite biche... Je t'ai délaissé ? L'interrogea t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Tu m'as complètement oubliée. Je suis sûre que tu es amoureux de Sirius, en fait, lui répondit-elle en feignant le chagrin. »

James se mordit la lèvre, et hocha finalement la tête d'un air navré alors que Lily affichait une expression de tristesse résolue. Après quelques secondes de silence, il se leva de sa chaise et enfila son manteau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ? L'interrogea Lily en reposant soudainement le paquet de céréale sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.  
_ Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est Sirius que j'aime. Alors c'est lui qui doit bénéficier de la surprise, non ? »

Lily plissa les yeux d'un air mauvais avant de sautiller vers lui et de tirer sur son manteau pendant que James s'évertuait à ne pas sombrer dans l'hilarité.

« Non, non, non ! C'est moi que tu aimes, c'est moi, Lily Evans !  
_ Ah bon ? Tu es sûre ?  
_ Oui ! Regarde, j'ai la bague ! Sirius n'a pas la bague, lui ! Continua t-elle en agitant ses doigts devant le regard espiègle de James.  
_ Es-tu bien certaine que je ne lui en ai pas donné une, à lui aussi ? Plaisanta t-il. »

Elle s'arrêta de sautiller pour le regarder droit dans les yeux, puis elle lui administra un violent coup de poing sur l'épaule qui l'obligea à se masser pendant une longue minute avant que la douleur ne s'estompe.

« Arrête ou je vais vraiment finir par faire la tête ! S'exclama t-elle. »

Il lui sourit, passa sa main derrière sa tête juste pour la ramener un peu plus vers lui, puis déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui murmurer un simple « prends ton manteau ». Elle ronchonna sans qu'il ne puisse clairement distinguer un seul mot, mais elle lui obéit, glissa sa main dans la sienne lorsqu'il la lui tendit, et ils quittèrent leur maison.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans un petit restaurant du centre de Londres, le préféré de Lily, et James le savait pertinemment. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il vit son visage s'illuminer à la minute même où elle réalisa où il l'emmenait.

« Ca va mieux ? L'interrogea t-il.  
_ Je ne sais pas encore, je vais réfléchir. »

Il dissimula un léger rire derrière son index et garda les yeux vissés sur elle qui ne daignait pas le regarder, et il savait que c'était délibéré. Lily avait un fichu caractère, et c'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle.

« Tu sais, je crois que j'ai trouvé, intervint-il lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur plat de résistance.  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?  
_ Je sais à quel moment tu t'es rendu compte que tu m'aimais un peu trop pour ton bien, expliqua t-il.  
_ Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup, mais je suis impatiente d'entendre ça.  
_ C'était en cinquième année, juste après la sortie de printemps à Pré-Au-Lard. »

Lily manqua de s'étouffer en avalant une gorgée de vin blanc français, et elle reposa le verre à pied en toussotant, le fixant avec horreur.

Mary et Lily revenaient de Pré-Au-Lard bras dessus, bras dessous lorsqu'elles aperçurent les maraudeurs en prise avec un groupe de Serpentards non loin de l'entrée du château, à quelques mètres seulement du lac.

Aussitôt, la jeune préfète s'était élancée vers eux dans l'idée de calmer le débat car les sorts commençaient à fuser de chaque côté. Elle ne savait pas qui avait lancé l'assaut, mais elle en avait une vague idée car Sirius Black et James Potter restaient rarement immobiles à se laisser insulter, et les Serpentards le savaient.

Vêtue d'une robe blanche légère, Lily s'interposa entre les deux groupes en prenant soin d'éviter les sorts tout en essayant de faire entendre raison aux deux parties. Malheureusement, elle n'eut guère le temps d'apaiser les moeurs car un sort de Sirius ricocha sur un tronc d'arbre avant de la percuter de plein fouet et de l'envoyer directement dans le lac sous le regard médusé de son amie Mary.

Indirectement, Lily avait arrêté le combat, mais elle était trop occupée à essayer de se dépêtrer des algues et à pester contre les maraudeurs pour le réaliser. Les quatre garçons, eux, étaient complètement immobiles, surpris par la tournure des événements. Ce n'est que lorsque Lily émergea du lac que James réalisa à quel point ils venaient de signer leur arrêt de mort.

La robe de la jeune femme était transparente, et tous les élèves présents dans le parc à ce moment précis purent constater qu'elle portait des sous-vêtements en dentelle rouge. Tous, sauf elle qui n'avait absolument rien remarqué et qui avançait vers eux en brandissant un index menaçant.

James, dont les joues étaient pour la première fois devenues intégralement rouge, s'empressa d'ôter sa cape de sorcier et de l'envelopper à l'intérieur sans lui laisser le temps de s'opposer à cette drôle d'attention. Ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard et devant des Serpentards hilares que la jeune femme réalisa que Sirius Black venait de faire de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer.

« Non James, non ! Ce jour là n'est pas un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche ! S'exclama t-elle.  
_ Admets quand même que tu as été touchée...  
_ Absolument pas ! J'étais tellement en colère... ! C'est la pire honte de ma vie !  
_ Mais grâce à moi, personne ne t'a vu...  
_ Tu veux dire, à part la cinquantaine d'élèves qui se trouvaient là ? Ironisa t-elle. »

James haussa les épaules et l'encouragea à manger son gâteau au chocolat, songeant qu'avec un peu de chance, cela influerait sur son humeur.

« Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi avoir honte, si tu veux mon avis, commenta t-il avec un sourire malin.  
_ Dis ça à la Lily d'il y a quatre ans.  
_ J'aurais bien aimé, mais elle m'aurait flanqué une gifle.  
_ Certainement, admit-elle en gloussant. »

James esquissa un geste vers le gâteau au chocolat de sa fiancée, mais elle lui donna une petite tape sur la main, l'obligeant à battre en retraite. Il l'avait déjà assez contrarié aujourd'hui pour tenter un deuxième assaut sur son dessert.

« Tu ne veux pas me donner un indice ?  
_ Quel genre d'indice ?  
_ L'année, au moins.  
_ Non, pas l'année.  
_ Alors la situation géographique, tenta t-il.  
_ Poudlard, répondit-elle.  
_ Evidemment...  
_ Tu sais, ce n'est peut-être même pas à ce moment là, après tout... »

James songea un instant qu'elle se moquait de lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Cela faisait pratiquement un mois qu'il cherchait assidûment à quel moment elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, et voilà qu'elle commençait à douter.

« Comment ça ? L'interrogea t-il.  
_ Eh bien... C'est difficile à expliquer, mais quand c'est arrivé, je me souviens clairement avoir été profondément surprise. Je veux dire... Je t'ai regardé et je me suis dit « Ok Lily, c'est lui, c'est James Potter, tu es foutue. » mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ça arrivait si soudainement, alors peut-être que... Peut-être que c'était déjà là avant.  
_ C'était comme moi, alors, répondit James en souriant. »

Lily lui rendit son sourire, elle avait quelque chose de doux et de tendre dans les yeux, et James se sentit très loin de la guerre lorsqu'elle attrapa sa main et qu'elle y déposa un baiser.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très fair-play de te demander ça, mais c'était quand, pour toi ? Lui demanda Lily. Et ne dis pas que c'était la première fois que tu m'as vu, s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter quand il ouvrit la bouche.  
_ Aucun risque, j'ai mis deux ans à comprendre que tu existais.  
_ C'est charmant, vraiment, commenta t-elle en lui lançant un regard mauvais. »

Quand Lily repoussa son assiette, il déposa quelques gallions sur la table, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'aurait dû, et ils quittèrent le restaurant en déambulant dans la rue main dans la main.

« C'était en quatrième année, commença t-il alors qu'elle pensait qu'il avait délibérément évité de lui répondre. »

James s'était levé beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude, à l'aube naissante, et n'avait pas pu se rendormir alors il s'était résolu à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. A cette heure ci, il n'y avait qu'une dizaine de personnes toutes maisons confondues. Lily Evans était la seule Gryffondor à la table, elle était en train de se servir un grand verre de jus de citrouille lorsque James s'assit juste en face d'elle. Elle ne le remarqua que quand elle posa le pichet, et sa présence la fit sursauter.

« Oh Potter, tu m'as fichu une de ces frousses ! S'exclama t-elle en portant sa main à son coeur. »

James ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'un sourire, et il piocha allègrement dans l'assiette de toasts. Affamé, il se goinfra pendant un bon quart d'heure avant de relever les yeux vers Lily qui le regardait avec une expression de stupéfaction qui l'arrêta net dans son élan.

« Quoi ? L'interrogea t-il.  
_ Rien. C'est juste que... Tu manges vraiment beaucoup.  
_ J'ai besoin de forces pour avoir une meilleure note que toi en Défense ! »

Lily éclata d'un rire franc, et James resta hébété sur son banc, à la dévisager comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, comme s'il n'avait jamais entendu ce son clair et angélique qu'il souhaitait sans fin. Il oublia de respirer un instant, et ce fut aussi simple que cela, un petit déjeuner un beau matin, quelques mots échangés, et la mélodie joyeuse du rire de Lily.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il redécouvrait entièrement son visage. Les fossettes à peine visibles qu'elle avait en bas de ses joues, ses lèvres fines et parfaitement roses, les quelques taches de rousseur qui parsemaient discrètement son nez, et ses yeux prodigieusement verts à travers lesquels l'on pouvait discerner une véritable bonté. Il n'osa même pas jeter un coup d'oeil vers ses fesses lorsqu'elle quitta le banc pour rejoindre son dortoir, et c'est de cette façon là qu'il sut.

« Tu veux dire que... Tu as réalisé que tu m'aimais simplement parce que tu ne m'as pas matté ?! Pouffa Lily.  
_ En partie. En fait, j'étais gêné à la simple pensée de le faire parce que j'avais peur que ce soit un manque de respect envers toi, une sorte d'intrusion dans ta vie privée.  
_ C'est trop mignon... Et vraiment bizarre.  
_ Je me suis rattrapé après, continua t-il avec un sourire en coin. »

Elle se mit à rire une nouvelle fois et il fut fier de l'entendre encore, ce rire dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Il balança négligemment son bras autour de ses épaules, et soupira de bonheur. Elle était vraiment tout pour lui. Tout.


	4. Chapter 4

« James ? James où es-tu ?! S'exclama Lily en entrant en trombe dans la maison, balançant négligemment son sac dans l'entrée. »

Affolée de n'obtenir aucune réponse, elle inspecta toutes les pièces les unes après les autres, une angoissante grandissante emprisonnant sa cage thoracique à chaque fois qu'elle constatait qu'il n'était pas là. Il y avait eu une attaque dans le centre de Londres, et il lui avait dit le matin même qu'il irait y faire quelques courses, alors dès qu'elle avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait transplané.

Elle poussa un immense soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle pénétra dans leur chambre et qu'elle le trouva assoupi dans leur lit. Elle fut obligée de s'appuyer contre l'armoire à vêtement tellement elle avait eu peur de le perdre, essayant du mieux qu'elle put de reprendre sa respiration partiellement coupée avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, dégageant quelques mèches de son front, ses yeux scrutant son visage à la recherche du moindre signe qui pourrait lui permettre de savoir qu'il était réveillé, mais il ne l'était pas et elle voulait qu'il le soit. Alors elle se pencha et planta un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

Ses cils se mirent à bouger légèrement, puis il ouvrit les yeux, et il l'attrapa par la taille pour la faire basculer contre lui en souriant largement. C'était le genre de réveil qui le mettait de très bonne humeur toute la journée, peu importe les horreurs qui arrivaient dehors, aucune n'était assez forte pour entacher son bonheur.

« Tu rentres tôt, constata t-il.  
_ Chut, lui intima t-elle en posant son index sur sa bouche avant de l'embrasser. »

Le baiser se prolongea bien plus longtemps qu'elle ne l'aurait espéré, et lorsqu'elle fut enfin pleinement rassurée et apaisée, Lily quitta la pièce. James n'était pas loin derrière elle, mais il grimaça quand il la vit se saisir de son sac pour repartir.

« Déjà ?  
_ J'ai du boulot et mes collègues peuvent seulement me couvrir jusqu'à un certain point, répondit Lily en lui jetant un regard désolé.  
_ Je travaille ce soir... On ne se verra pas.  
_ Je sais, soupira t-elle.  
_ Alors prends juste cinq minutes pour m'écouter parce que j'ai fait un rêve et je me suis rappelé de quelque chose. »

Lily haussa les sourcils, perplexe, mais elle lâcha tout de même son sac et ce fut un encouragement suffisant aux yeux de James qui commença son récit.

La Saint Valentin était toujours délicate pour les élèves de Poudlard, mais elle ne le fut jamais d'avantage pour Lily Evans et James Potter qu'en ce 14 février 1975. La jeune Lily se rendait à la volière, un parchemin destiné à ses parents à la main lorsqu'elle manqua de percuter James Potter qui en sortait.

Elle s'excusa brièvement et le contourna sans trop prêter attention aux innombrables bricoles qu'il transportait, puis elle attacha sa lettre au parchemin de l'un des hiboux du château. Ensuite, elle réajusta son écharpe, et au moment même où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de la volière, le jeune maraudeur se planta devant elle, plein de détermination.

« C'est pour toi, annonça t-il en lui lâchant une montagne de confiseries dans les bras. »

Lily ne savait pas où il avait trouvé cela, et elle ne savait pas non plus comment il avait fait pour deviner qu'elle se trouverait à cet endroit précis, à ce moment précis, car il était évident qu'il avait forcé le destin en se rendant à la volière le même matin qu'elle, mais elle ne put que bégayer sans formuler une seule question. De toutes façons, James s'était déjà enfuit.

La jeune préfète entreprit donc de descendre les escaliers de la volière, mais elle glissa sur une bulle baveuse qui avait probablement glissée de ses bras et elle dévala les marches avant de finir la tête la première dans le gazon. Les larmes aux yeux, elle ne parvint à se relever que quand quelques une de ses camarades de classe qui passaient par là l'aidèrent pour ensuite l'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard, après avoir appris la terrible nouvelle, que James fit son entrée dans la pièce, ramenant avec lui une grosse boîte de chocolat. Lily l'observa s'approcher de son lit avec dépit, le rendant déjà coupable de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas fait, et elle le lui fit bien sentir.

« Je ne veux pas de tes chocolats, Potter.  
_ Allons, Lily, je connais ton petit faible pour les bonnes choses, lui confia t-il avec un sourire en coin.  
_ Dans quelle langue faut-il te le dire ? Je n'en veux pas ! Répéta t-elle.  
_ Je sais que si. Ta bouche dit non mais tes yeux disent oui.  
_ Tu es lourd. Tu est VRAIMENT lourd. C'est du harcèlement, est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ? »

Elle retira son oreiller de sous sa tête pour le lui lancer à la figure, mais James se baissa pour l'éviter, puis déposa la boîte de chocolats près du lit de la jeune femme en riant avant d'aller retrouver ses amis dans la Grande Salle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, commenta Rémus sur la réserve.  
_ Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, ajouta Peter en haussant les épaules.  
_ C'est loin d'être la pire infraction au règlement que l'on ait fait, leur fit remarquer Sirius.  
_ Quand même... Donner un philtre d'amour à Evans... Je me demande si on ne peut pas passer devant le Magenmagot pour ça... C'est quand même illégal, de faire avaler une potion à quelqu'un sans son contentement, reprit le lycanthrope.  
_ Relax, Rémus. Elle est consentante, c'est juste qu'elle ne le sait pas encore, trancha James, très détendu. »

James fut parfaitement à l'aise avec cette petite incartade au règlement tout le temps que Lily resta à l'infirmerie, c'est lorsqu'elle en émergea qu'il commença à avoir des doutes sur sa façon d'agir. Elle débarqua dans la serre de Botanique dans laquelle ils avaient cours en rougissant des pieds à la tête, lui jetant des coups d'oeil qui faisaient mourir de rire Sirius mais qui embarrassaient James. Elle avait mangé les chocolats, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

« Tu as une minute ? Lui demanda t-elle à la fin du cours. »

James enleva soigneusement ses gants et acquiesça en faisant signe à ses trois amis de partir en potion sans lui. Un peu plus loin, Mary et Alice fixaient Lily avec de grands yeux ronds, pas trop sûres de ce dont elles étaient témoins.

« Tu as mangé mes chocolats, constata James.  
_ Tu voudrais aller à Pré-Au-Lard avec moi ? L'interrogea t-elle, pourpre.  
_ Tu... Tu voudrais sortir avec moi ? Bafouilla t-il, abasourdi. »

Il savait pertinemment pourquoi elle lui posait cette question, mais il était tellement désarçonné qu'elle le fasse qu'il était partagé entre l'envie de croire que c'était réellement une volonté de sa part, et cette certitude tenace qu'il gardait au fond de lui et qui lui disait qu'il n'avait aucune illusion à se faire.

« J'aimerais bien, affirma timidement Lily. »

James pensa à sauter de joie, mais il y avait cet espèce de vide derrière les yeux verts de Lily qui l'en empêchait, et c'est à ce moment là, lorsqu'il s'y perdit, qu'il réalisa que ce qu'il avait fait était vraiment mal.

« Non, je... Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé, mais non, lui dit-il alors. »

Et il s'en voulut. Il s'en mordit les doigts pendant cinq bonnes minutes, figé devant Lily dont les sourcils étaient froncés et dont le coeur semblait brisé. En apparence, seulement, fort heureusement, et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, il la guida à l'infirmerie, la mine basse. Il songea plusieurs fois à revenir en arrière, à la laisser sous l'emprise de l'amortentia, mais il se gifla mentalement dès que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit.

« On m'a raconté ce que tu m'as fait, lui dit Lily sur un ton mauvais après le dîner.  
_ Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, je me suis dit que...  
_ Tu t'es dit que puisque mon non ne te plaisait pas, il fallait le changer en oui, c'est ça ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape, Potter ? L'imperium ? Tonna t-elle dans la Salle Commune.  
_ Je...  
_ Je ne veux pas t'écouter. J'ai des devoirs à rattraper, le coupa t-elle en tournant les talons. »

Elle se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, James le savait. C'était l'endroit où elle se rendait dès qu'elle était énervée ou qu'elle souhaitait travailler, et ce jour là, il y avait un peu des deux. Il aurait pu simplement rester là, à s'apitoyer sur son sort, à se dire qu'il avait vraiment mal joué son coup, à continuer à prendre les moqueries de Sirius, Rémus, et Peter en pleine figure, mais ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Il était trop obstiné pour cela.

Alors il balança son sac sur ses épaules et prit la direction de la bibliothèque. Quand la porte claqua derrière lui, quelques élèves l'observèrent, mais Lily Evans cachée dans le fond garda les yeux vissés sur son livre de cours comme si elle savait que c'était lui et qu'elle ne voulait pas le gratifier d'une seconde de plus de son attention.

James ne se laissa pas démonter. Il slaloma entre les tables et s'arrêta ni trop loin, ni trop près de Lily, sortant ses affaires de son sac, feignant de lire une note explicative sur les accessoires de ménage moldu juste le temps que la bibliothécaire le lâche des yeux, puis il griffonna quelques mots sur un parchemin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un avion en papier atterrissait sur la table de Lily Evans. Elle l'observa curieusement avant de le déplier du bout des doigts, comme si elle avait peur que quelque chose lui éclate à la figure, mais il n'y avait rien de dangereux. Ce n'était que des mots, des mots écrits les uns après les autres qui formaient une longue phrase. Une longue phrase qui ne l'intéressait pas.

« James Potter se répand en excuse pour l'attitude hautement irrespectueuse qu'il a eue envers Lily Evans aujourd'hui et il tient à l'informer qu'il a été collé pendant un mois entier, si cela peut la calmer un peu. »

Elle chiffonna le parchemin et le balança dans la corbeille à papier la plus proche avant de continuer son exercice dans la plus grande indifférence, devant un James complètement défait, mais décidé à ne pas en rester là.

« James Potter aimerait bien que Lily Evans accepte de discuter avec lui, au moins pour qu'il puisse lui dire que lorsqu'il l'a croisé à la volière ce matin, c'était le plus beau moment de sa journée »

Cette fois, Lily leva les yeux au plafond, soupira, et James la vit écrire quelques mots au dos de sa note.

« La flatterie ne t'amènera nulle part, Potter. » Fut le seul morceau de parchemin qu'il reçut, car l'avion censé amener la réponse qu'il avait formulé en vantant allègrement toutes ses qualités physiques et morale percuta l'oeil de la jeune femme qui poussa un cri de douleur avant de plaquer ses deux mains sur son visage.

Ce fut ainsi que, pour la troisième fois de la journée, Lily Evans se retrouva cloisonnée entre les murs blancs de l'infirmerie de Poudlard, une profonde haine envers James Potter gravée en elle juste pour la soirée, juste parce que sur le moment, elle n'en pouvait plus. Il était trop. Il était partout, tout le temps, il était insupportable.

« C'est pour ça ?! C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait rester ?! S'indigna Lily.  
_ J'avais écrit tout un poème sur tes yeux, à l'intérieur de cet avion ! Lui expliqua James.  
_ Et alors ?! Ne me dis pas que tu penses que c'est ce jour là que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi quand même ?!  
_ Ca m'a effleuré l'esprit... Brièvement... Bredouilla t-il. »

Estomaquée, la bouche à moitié ouverte, Lily cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en se demandant comment James pouvait réussir l'exploit d'être aussi médiocre en relations humaines, tout en aimant comme il le faisait, en débordant d'attention et de générosité.

« Tu es très loin du compte, lui avoua t-elle.  
_ A quel point ?  
_ Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, si mes parents n'étaient pas décédés entre temps, cette journée aurait probablement été la pire de ma vie, expliqua Lily avec un sourire. »

Le coup fut dur, pour James, mais il l'encaissa bien car sa fiancée l'accompagna d'un baiser avant de le laisser debout au milieu de leur salon, confus, mais toujours aussi persuadé qu'il allait finir par le trouver, ce moment où tout avait changé.


	5. Chapter 5

« Cinquième année, la première fois que...  
_ Réfléchis bien, James... Le prévint Lily en lui jetant un regard perçant.  
_ J'ai réfléchi.  
_ Tu es sûr ?  
_ Certain, affirma t-il avec vigueur. »

Lily soupira, puis hocha la tête. Elle, elle était certaine qu'il allait encore mettre les pieds dans le plat, qu'il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle, mais puisqu'il estimait que cette fois était la bonne, elle décida qu'elle allait l'écouter. Juste par curiosité. Et aussi parce qu'elle avait besoin de rire un peu, il fallait se l'avouer.

« C'était juste après les BUSEs... Commença t-il. »

Lily avait planché pendant deux heures sur une épreuve de Métamorphose lorsqu'elle quitta enfin la salle d'examen. Peu d'élèves étaient déjà sortis, mais elle connaissait bien sa leçon et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup réfléchir pour répondre aux questions qu'elle jugeait largement abordables. Les seuls à être partis avant elle étaient les maraudeurs, et elle devait avouer qu'elle avait serré la mâchoire lorsque Potter était passé devant elle, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres.

Elle espérait avoir de meilleures notes que lui dans toutes les matières, l'écraser pour de bon, lui faire enfin fermer sa grande bouche, clôturer le règne insoutenable de cette vermine arrogante, et voir derrière ses yeux noirs la déception, celle de ne plus pouvoir se considérer indétrônable, mais pour le moment, elle devait juste se contenter d'être sûre d'elle.

Elle poussa les lourdes portes de la salle d'examen et sursauta lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec le veracrasse en question. Il était si près d'elle qu'elle manqua de virer de l'oeil en retenant une bouffée d'oxygène pour éviter de respirer le même air que lui. Merlin, tout sauf ça. Tout sauf partager quoi que ce soit avec lui.

« C'était facile, hein ? Lui demanda t-il. »

La question était rhétorique, alors Lily ne se fatigua même pas à répondre. De toutes façons, James n'avait pas l'air intéressé le moins du monde parce ce qu'elle aurait pu avoir à dire. Il dissimulait ses mains derrière son dos, et la jeune préfète trouvait cette attitude louche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches là, Potter ? Est-ce que ce sont des pétards ? L'interrogea t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle se pencha sur le côté, mais James recula. Alors elle avança. Et il recula encore. Ce comportement lui aurait déjà semblé curieux s'il venait d'une personne lambda, mais de la part d'un tel loustic, Lily savait que cela n'annonçait rien de bon, alors elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, furieuse, et elle lui ordonna de lui donner ce qu'il cachait.

« Avec plaisir, lui répondit-il en dégainant un bouquet de fleurs. »

Lily resta perplexe. James, lui, était particulièrement fier de son coup, bien qu'il fut également un peu soucieux de la réaction de son interlocutrice, état qu'il s'efforçait de ne pas montrer. Il préférait encore avoir l'air d'être trop sûr de lui que d'avoir l'air hésitant, car il redoutait qu'elle interprète mal cette hésitation. C'était elle, elle et personne d'autre, et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse envisager le contraire.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda t-elle bêtement. »

Elle sut, au moment où le dernier mot franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, que jamais de sa vie elle n'avait posé une question aussi stupide, mais son cerveau s'était fait la malle devant cette vision insolite de James Potter lui tendant un bouquet d'amaryllis.

« Des fleurs. Pour toi, répondit-il mécaniquement.  
_ Pourquoi ?  
_ Pourquoi pas ? »

Il tendit un peu plus les fleurs vers elle, et Lily s'en saisit plus par réflexe que par véritable envie, son regarde sceptique jonglant entre les amaryllis et les yeux de James. Elle se sentait godiche. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire. Peut-être qu'un merci aurait dû être de mise, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir à le lui dire.

« Tu connais le langage des fleurs ? Reprit-il sur un ton paternaliste qui déplut fortement à Lily.  
_ Je crois, et si j'ai envie de vérifier ma théorie, j'irai à la bibliothèque, répondit-elle d'un ton sec.  
_ Ça veut dire ne me résiste pas, continua-t-il sans écouter un traître mot.  
_ C'est incroyablement arrogant de ta part.  
_ Merci.  
_ Ce... Ce n'était pas un compliment, se défendit-elle avec aplomb. »

James hocha simplement la tête, et Lily se demanda pourquoi il restait là, à lui barrer le passage maintenant que tout était dit. Elle se demanda aussi vaguement pourquoi elle ne piétinait pas ce fichu bouquet.

« Tu devrais les mettre dans l'eau, lui fit remarquer James.  
_ Je sais.  
_ Dans un vase, je veux dire, ajouta t-il.  
_ Je n'allais pas les mettre dans ma baignoire, Potter, ironisa t-elle en lui lançant un regard dépité.  
_ Bien sûr, bien sûr. »

Ils se jetèrent un dernier coup d'oeil avant que James ne se décale, et que Lily reprenne sa liberté, marchant en direction de son dortoir, bouquet à la main et bazar monstre en tête.

« Ca aurait pu, James, vraiment... Si je n'avais pas eu cette horrible réaction allergique, lui fit remarquer Lily en tapotant tendrement sur son épaule.  
_ Mais sur le moment tu n'avais pas... Tu n'étais pas...  
_ Non, pas sur le moment, mais après une nuit passée avec ces stupides fleurs dans mon dortoir, je me suis retrouvée avec les yeux aussi rouges que ceux d'un Serpencendre.  
_ Je n'en savais rien ! S'exclama James.  
_ Je sais. J'ai fait en sorte que tu ne saches pas. Je pensais que tu avais fait exprès et je ne voulais pas que tu gagnes en plus la satisfaction d'apprendre que ton plan avait fonctionné. »

James marmonna un long moment, pestant sur le fait que Lily ne soit jamais contente et qu'elle l'ait toujours pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas, mais elle le prenait exactement pour ce qu'il était. Un maraudeur. Elle se glissa dans ses bras et il se détendit presque instantanément, ses murmures se perdant dans les cheveux flamboyants de Lily.

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait exprès ?  
_ Parce que tu étais un être dénué de toute sensibilité et que tu voulais me battre aux BUSEs, répondit-elle.  
_ Ce n'est pas totalement faux... Mais tu ne savais pas toi même que tu étais allergique, je vois mal comment j'aurais pu monter un tel plan, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ James, à cette période là, tu étais responsable de tous les maux du monde pour moi, lui expliqua t-elle en souriant.  
_ Je sais. Tu étais si méchante ! La taquina t-il en se défaisant de son étreinte. »

Lily fit mine d'être vexée et voulut esquisser un geste pour le taper mais il la stoppa net dans son élan et la poussa de façon à ce qu'elle retombe assise sur l'un des fauteuils du salon, impuissante et vaincue.

« James ! S'exclama t-elle, indignée. Tu te souviens de la conclusion que nous avons tiré de nos erreurs ?  
_ N'essaies pas de te faire passer pour la victime. C'est toi qui a essayé de me frapper, lui rappela t-il avec un léger sourire.  
_ Aime même quand tu veux te battre ! Cita t-elle en se levant et en pointant un index accusateur sur son torse.  
_ Mais je t'aime, Lily, je t'aime, lui assura t-il avec une lueur espiègle dans les yeux tout en entamant un geste vers elle.  
_ Quand tu le dis comme ça on dirait presque que tu ne le penses pas. »

James s'arrêta net et la fixa un moment. Toute trace d'amusement avait disparu de son visage, et Lily avait beau avoir prononcé cette phrase sans une quelconque once de sérieux, songeant seulement à rester dans son rôle de gamine boudeuse, dans leur rôle d'éternels querelleurs, elle sut à ce moment précis que son fiancé n'était plus du tout d'humeur joueuse.

« Je rigolais, pointa t-elle timidement. »

Elle avait appris à le connaître depuis deux ans, elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se risquer sur ce terrain sensible et qu'il ne fallait jamais remettre en doute sa parole quand il s'agissait de leur couple. Pourtant, elle l'avait fait. Elle l'avait fait, et elle le regrettait. Elle savait où tout cela la menait. Elle savait qu'elle venait de lui faire faire un bond en arrière, et cela commença à la peiner tout autant que lui.

Car après tout, si James devait se souvenir de ses innombrables tentatives d'approches infructueuses, Lily devait aussi se rappeler de toutes ces fois où elle l'avait envoyé sur les roses à tort, lui causant une peine qu'elle ne mesurait pas.

« Aime même quand tu veux te battre, souffla James pour lui même avant d'étreindre Lily. »

Il ferma les yeux, se répétant infiniment cette phrase que Lily avait prononcée le soir même où ils avaient débuté leur relation. Elle avait toujours fonctionné, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait eu qu'à y songer brièvement pour se calmer instantanément. La haine ne l'avait mené nulle part, et il n'était même pas certain qu'elle l'ait animé un jour. Ce dont il était sûr, c'est que Lily avait fait preuve d'une sacrée lucidité quand elle avait prononcé ces mots car c'était exactement ceux qu'il leur fallait.

« Excuse moi. Je sais que tu m'aimes, murmura Lily en le serrant un peu plus fort.  
_ Peu m'importe, Lily. Tu sais pourquoi ?  
_ Non, répondit-elle en s'écartant de lui pour l'interroger du regard.  
_ Parce que j'ai eu des meilleures notes que toi aux BUSEs, lâcha t-il en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire en la voyant soupirer bruyamment.  
_ Ne ramène pas ça sur le tapis !  
_ Et aux ASPICs... Poursuivit-il en fanfaronnant. »

Elle lui envoya un regard noir, essayant de calmer ce vieux ressentiment qui l'agitait toujours par moment, tentant de se concentrer sur ce qui faisait qu'elle était là, debout devant lui, les mains agrippées à ses avants-bras, des tressaillements imperceptibles la traversant continuellement. C'était simple et compliqué à la fois, mais elle l'aimait.

« Pourtant, ça ne t'aide pas à trouver pourquoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, nigaud !  
_ Touché.  
_ Tu t'y prends mal, de toutes façons.  
_ Comment ça ?  
_ Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'aime chez toi.  
_ Mon argent ? Tenta t-il avec humour, faisant sourire Lily.  
_ Pas seulement, répliqua t-elle sur le même ton.  
_ Ah ? Ah oui. Mon physique. Evidemment. Cela va de soit. »

Lily leva les yeux au plafond, mais ses mains approuvèrent la déclaration de James en trouvant leur chemin jusqu'à son torse. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autorité sur elle-même, parfois, mais elle avait appris à ne pas trop s'en vouloir pour ça.

« Mon intelligence ? Ma loyauté ? Ma franchise ? Mon obstination ? Tenta t-il.  
_ Entre autres, mais... Tu n'y es pas vraiment.  
_ Alors quoi ? Lui demanda t-il, presque suppliant.  
_ Ta maladresse, ces moments où tu veux faire croire que tu es sûr de toi alors que tu doutes de tout, et la facilité que tu as à me faire rire.  
_ Est-ce que c'est vraiment censé m'aider ? Parce que d'après ce que je sais, toutes les situations auxquelles j'ai pensé jusque là regroupaient ces caractéristiques, ajouta t-il en abaissant les bras comme s'il était lassé de ne pas réussir à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. »

Lily se laissa aller à un sourire. Elle savait que James était un peu pris au dépourvu par ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer car il n'aimait aucune des particularités qu'elle avait cité, sauf la dernière. C'était justement pour cela qu'elle les chérissait tant, parce que James, aussi prétentieux fut-il, n'était pas capable de voir à quel point il était parfait.

« Tu vas y arriver, j'ai confiance, lui confessa t-elle en lui lançant un sourire encourageant. »


	6. Chapter 6

« Oh j'en ai un ! S'exclama James, se redressant brutalement sur son lit. »

Enveloppée dans une serviette à quelques mètres du jeune homme, Lily sortait tout juste de la douche et était en train de sécher ses cheveux sous le regard perplexe de James qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle s'obstinait à vivre comme une moldue quand un simple sort aurait pu lui rendre la vie tellement plus simple !

« Tu penses que c'est le bon, cette fois ? L'interrogea Lily.  
_ Je n'en sais rien. Tu es tellement compliquée que c'est difficile à dire, mais c'est un agréable souvenir pour moi, en tout cas.  
_ Alors vas-y.  
_ C'était en sixième année, quelques semaines après la rentrée. »

James Potter était assis près du lac, adossé à un immense chêne qu'il bénissait d'être fourni d'autant de feuilles, car l'ombre qu'elles lui procuraient était une vraie bénédiction en cette chaude journée. Il avait très légèrement ramené ses genoux vers lui, juste assez pour pouvoir y caler son livre de Métamorphose sur lequel il avait posé un parchemin à peine entamé.

Une seconde feuille était dans l'herbe, à côté de lui. Il avait mis une pierre dessus pour l'empêcher de s'envoler car il n'aurait pas aimé avoir à réécrire son devoir si un coup de vent l'envoyait dans le lac.

Plongé dans son travail, il remarqua à peine Lily Evans qui s'approchait de lui d'une démarche lente et détachée, mais il la sentit lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber à côté de lui. Un coup de vent lui envoya une bouffée de parfum en pleine figure, lui faisant instantanément relever la tête. Il lui sourit, surpris de la voir là.

Il craignait bien trop de la voir s'en aller pour prononcer le moindre mot. Il avait appris à ses dépends qu'un simple « Salut Evans » sortant de sa propre bouche pouvait la dégoûter. Il n'y pouvait rien, s'il y avait mille intonations qui ne lui convenaient pas. Elle jugeait le ton de sa voix trop condescendant, trop présomptueux, trop mielleux, pas assez aimable, trop aimable, ou tout simplement désagréable et du coup, James s'était mis à beaucoup trop réfléchir avant de parler pour enfin arriver à la conclusion qu'il valait encore mieux qu'il se taise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sans tes amis ? L'interrogea t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté. »

Cette fois-ci, il dut peser le pour et le contre, et il réalisa qu'elle serait probablement plus en colère s'il ne lui répondait pas que si le ton de sa voix ne lui convenait pas, alors il posa sa plume.

« Le devoir de métamorphose, répondit-il sobrement.  
_ Ce n'est pas déjà ce que tu as fait là ? Reprit-elle en ôtant la pierre de la feuille qui était à côté d'elle pour s'en saisir.  
_ Si, mais celui-ci, c'est le tien, lui expliqua t-il en tapotant le parchemin posé sur ses genoux. »

Lily l'observa avec curiosité, pensant dans un premier temps qu'il lui avait volé son travail, et réalisant ensuite que ce n'était pas possible car elle ne l'avait pas fait. De plus, c'était bien l'écriture de James qui recouvrait partiellement le morceau de papier.

« Je t'ai entendu pleurer ce matin quand tu étais avec Mary et Alice dans la Salle Commune. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû écouter...  
_ Potter... Soupira t-elle en se prenant la tête entre les mains.  
_ Je sais, je suis un idiot. C'est ce que m'a dit Sirius. Depuis que tes parents sont décédés je te laisse tranquille parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je peux faire d'autre pour te rendre service, alors quand je t'ai entendu dire aux filles que tu n'avais pas fait le devoir de Métamorphose et que tu craignais de décevoir le professeur McGonagall, j'ai pensé que je pouvais enfin me rendre utile autrement, décida t-il d'avouer en redoutant sa réaction.»

Le visage de Lily émergea lentement de ses mains et elle détailla James comme s'il était une toute autre personne. Elle ne sut trop si c'était parce qu'elle avait été occupée à faire son deuil, mais elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait cessé d'être immature jusqu'à ce moment précis où, assise à côté de lui, elle se repassa en tête chaque jour de ce long mois qui s'était écoulé. Non, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Pas une seule fois avant ce jour-ci.

« Tu n'avais pas remarqué, constata t-il simplement.  
_ Non. Non j'ai... J'ai été un peu... Autre part... Répondit-elle, légèrement évasive mais sans une once de méchanceté.  
_ Je sais. C'est normal. Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Lily hocha la tête et posa ses yeux sur le lac, calme et apaisant, comme un reflet à cette discussion qu'ils parvenaient à tenir sans aucune hostilité. C'était assez nouveau et déstabilisant et la jeune femme s'en trouva un peu troublée. Elle devait avouer que si elle était venue ici, c'était parce qu'elle trouvait suspect que James Potter se soit isolé pour travailler et qu'elle se disait qu'elle allait découvrir ce qu'il manigançait et lui hurler dessus une bonne fois pour toutes, se déchargeant de toute la souffrance et la haine qu'elle emportait partout avec elle comme un sac à dos invisible depuis que ses parents n'étaient plus là.

Seulement là, elle était bien attrapée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui hurler dessus, et elle n'en ressentait même plus l'envie car même si elle trouvait cela particulièrement curieux, James Potter lui enlevait une grosse épine du pied et cela lui était, à cet instant précis, d'un réconfort monstre.

« Tu n'as pas à te donner tout ce mal pour moi, lui dit-elle alors qu'il continuait à écrire.  
_ Ça ne me dérange pas. La Métamorphose, c'est comme faire un tour de balai, pour moi, lui expliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Ça me gêne quand même.  
_ Pourquoi ? Je fais ceux des garçons aussi, parfois.  
_ Oui mais...  
_ Evans, ce n'est qu'un parchemin. Accepte le. J'ai fait de mon mieux en plus, je te promets que si tu n'as pas un Optimal, je ne te demanderai plus de m'accompagner à Pré-Au-Lard jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité. »

Lily sourit, et James lui tendit la main pour sceller leur accord. Elle l'attrapa et la serra vigoureusement. Ce fut la première promesse qu'il lui fit, mais elle ne se douta pas une seule seconde que c'était loin d'être la dernière.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le questionna t-elle lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette sur le parchemin.  
_ Je change l'écriture. McGonagall n'est pas stupide, elle verra bien que c'est la mienne et pas la tienne, expliqua t-il avant de lui tendre le devoir terminé.  
_ Comment tu... Comment tu fais ça ? Reprit-elle, estomaquée.  
_ C'est un sort que Rémus a inventé.  
_ C'est vraiment ingénieux. Vous avez d'autres trucs, comme ça ?  
_ Ne pose pas une question si tu sens que tu n'aimeras pas la réponse, Evans, l'avisa t-il avant de se lever et d'épousseter ses vêtements. »

Elle resta interdite un instant, puis hocha la tête, et se leva à son tour. Il avait raison. L'échange avait été cordial et agréable, elle n'avait aucune envie que tout bascule maintenant.

« Merci Potter. Je te dois une faveur.  
_ Pfff, tu ne me dois rien, répliqua t-il en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main. »

Ayant trop peur de gâcher ce premier instant de trêve, James fut le premier à balancer son sac sur son dos et à quitter le parc. Il avait ce sentiment de légèreté en lui, et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas la démarche d'un parfait idiot car il lui semblait qu'il devait flotter dans les airs.

Lily s'était assise sur le bord du lit et elle souriait largement. James avait raison. Ce souvenir était particulièrement agréable, et elle s'en voulait de l'avoir oublié car c'était la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti le manque de lui en le voyant s'en aller.

Elle se souvenait encore de la vision de son dos s'éloignant devant elle, et de cette prise de conscience qu'elle avait eut à ce moment là. Elle était seule parce qu'il était parti, et elle aurait souhaité qu'il reste un peu plus, juste un peu plus.

Elle laissa tomber sur ses épaules ses cheveux qu'elle essorait sans discontinu depuis un petit quart d'heure, puis elle parcourut la courte distance qu'il y avait entre James et elle pour aller l'embrasser doucement. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle aurait réussi s'il n'avait pas été là, si elle aurait décroché son poste au Ministère s'il ne l'avait pas soutenu, si elle serait parvenu à se retrouver s'il ne l'y avait pas aidé après le décès de ses parents.

« Ce n'est pas ça, James, mais merci de m'avoir rappelé cette histoire. Tu as vraiment été super ce jour là.  
_ Ah ? S'étonna t-il.  
_ Bien sûr. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais peut-être pas si terrible. Il y a eu des hauts et des bas après, mais au final, je crois que je savais que tu n'avais plus aucune mauvaise intention vis à vis de moi, et c'était déjà quelque chose. »

James sourit, et il serra Lily contre lui, songeant que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'il ne soit pas fichu de mettre le doigt sur ce moment où elle avait découvert ses sentiments, parce que l'entendre raconter ses souvenirs semblait faire un bien fou à Lily.

« Je commence à avoir peur que tu sois tombée amoureuse de moi seulement le mois dernier, reprit-il en rigolant.  
_ Hmm... J'aurais feint tout ce temps ? L'interrogea t-elle.  
_ Qui sait ? Tu as pu monter ce plan après les BUSEs, quand tu as appris que tes notes étaient moins bonnes que les miennes. Tu as mis deux ans à tout peaufiner, et enfin en septième année, tu m'as sauté dessus en songeant que tu irais jusqu'à accepter ma demande en mariage juste pour me dire non devant tous nos camarades de Poudlard.  
_ Je suis démasquée, lâcha t-elle avec un sourire avant de planter un baiser sur ses lèvres.  
_ Ah ! Je le savais !  
_ Mais tu as oublié un détail... Si je te dis non, je n'ai pas accès au compte commun.  
_ Oh, bien, très joli coup Evans, tu veux me ruiner ?  
_ Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qu'un Potter sans un gallion en poche ? Rien du tout.  
_ Tu es la personne la plus perfide que je connaisse, répondit-il simplement avant de pouffer. »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit avant de passer doucement son index sur le contour de son visage. Le dimanche était son jour favoris, sans aucun doute. C'était le seul durant lequel ils pouvaient passer toute la matinée à se câliner et à discuter de tout et de rien.

« Je suis pressée.  
_ De ?  
_ D'être ta femme. Je suis fière de mon nom, mais... J'ai vraiment besoin de porter le tien, expliqua t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui et en posant sa tête sur son épaule. »

James sentit tout ses muscles se contracter soudainement puis se détendre presque aussitôt. Il ne s'habituait pas à l'entendre lui dire des choses comme ça. Il l'avait voulu si longtemps qu'à chaque fois qu'ils partageaient ce genre de moment, qu'elle prononçait ce genre de mot, il se demandait si tout cela n'était pas qu'une pure invention de son esprit délirant.

« Depuis quelques jours, je réalise à quel point j'ai été dure avec toi. Dans chaque souvenir que tu me cites, j'ai mal interprété tes intentions et c'est bien souvent pour cette raison que tout est parti en vrille. C'est drôle, c'est comme si nous avions été la lune et le soleil pendant la quasi totalité de notre scolarité. Jamais en phase l'un avec l'autre... »

Elle s'interrompit et glissa sa main dans la sienne. Ses yeux restèrent fixés sur leurs doigts entrelacés un long moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne la parole.

« On en rit maintenant, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi.  
_ Tu me l'as dit, et tu as accepté de m'épouser, lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Bien sûr que je te l'ai dit, James, mais ne te contente pas de ce que je t'ai déjà avoué. Il y a bien plus. Je ne t'ai pas dit oui simplement parce que c'est la guerre et que nous voulions officialiser rapidement les choses. Je t'ai dit oui parce que j'ai la certitude qu'il est impossible d'aimer plus que je t'aime. C'est toi et personne d'autre. Et Merlin, il était hors de question que je quitte cette terre sans m'être assurée que nous allions fonder notre famille, que tu étais à moi et qu'aucune autre fille ne te mettrait jamais le grappin dessus, termina t-elle pleine de détermination. »

James ne répondit pas. Il découvrit quand sa respiration s'arrêta, à peu près à la moitié de la tirade de Lily, qu'il n'y avait que peu d'amour qu'il pouvait encaisser en une seule fois, et elle lui en avait donné beaucoup plus que ce qu'il attendait. Ce n'était pas trop, ce n'était jamais trop, mais c'était au delà de ce qu'il s'était toujours imaginé.

Il avait sous-estimé ses sentiments, clairement. Maintenant, il lui semblait qu'ils étaient probablement aussi forts que les siens. Ils étaient en phase pour la première fois.


	7. Chapter 7

Du haut de ses 16 ans, Lily Evans se sentait minuscule. Ce soir là, en Janvier, elle effectuait sa ronde du soir dans les couloirs. Elle avait froid, et ses bras étaient croisés contre sa poitrine comme pour se réchauffer mais au fond d'elle, elle avait le sentiment qu'elle resterait glacée même si elle restait plantée pendant une heure devant un grand feu de cheminée.

Elle se sentait honteuse, ruinée, salie. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir tout perdu, de ne plus être une personne digne du respect de qui que ce soit, et ce depuis qu'elle avait eu cette altercation avec un groupe de Serpentards un jour plus tôt. Des amis de Severus Rogue, pour la plupart.

Il était là, lui aussi. Il avait regardé sans bouger quand les quatre grands gaillards avaient insulté Lily parce qu'elle leur avait demandé de laisser des deuxième année tranquilles. Il était là, quand ils avaient commencé à la bousculer et quand ils avaient jugé drôle de se la passer les uns aux autres en la poussant comme si elle n'était qu'un souafle, qu'un vulgaire objet, tout en plaisantant sur son statut de sang-de-bourbe. Il n'avait rien fait. Si. Il avait sourit.

Tout le monde savait que la préfète était d'une gentillesse sans borne, et c'était aussi la raison pour laquelle les gens la respectaient autant. Ils étaient aussi bien conscients qu'il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages lorsqu'elle s'énervait car malgré sa sympathie, Lily savait se défendre et elle en était particulièrement fière.

Cependant, ce soir là, elle ne pouvait plus être fière de quoi que ce soit. Evan Rosier, Mulciber, Rodolphus Lestrange, et Avery avaient piétiné sauvagement sa confiance. Son estime d'elle même avait été mise à la poubelle avec le reste : son amour-propre, sa joie, et son optimisme à toute épreuve. Ils ne l'avaient pas épargné, revenant continuellement sur le décès de ses parents, sur son impuissance face à leur mort, et sur ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines et qui marquerait à jamais sa différence avec eux, les vrais sorciers.

Alors elle adoptait cette nouvelle attitude, celle de quelqu'un dont le souhait le plus cher serait de devenir invisible. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, elle marchait dans les couloirs du château en priant pour ne rencontrer personne car si cela arrivait, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendrait pas à faire respecter les règles du château. Pas ce soir là.

C'était fou. C'était fou parce qu'elle avait vécu presque 7 ans dans cette école en se sentant plus en sécurité que lorsqu'elle était chez elle, considérant Poudlard comme un chaleureux cocon dont elle n'avait jamais réellement voulu sortir, et en quelques minutes, tout avait basculé.

Les murs en pierre autrefois si familiers et rassurants lui semblaient maintenant particulièrement lugubres. Elle redoutait les armures qu'elle avait tant de fois trouvées fascinantes, elle avait peur que l'un de ses assaillants se cachent derrière ou pire, à l'intérieur. Les tableaux, eux, la faisaient sursauter d'effroi à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient alors qu'elle n'avait jamais manqué de leur dire bonjour et de leur accorder un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire. Poudlard était presque devenue une prison.

Elle ne voulait pas se demander ce qu'il serait arrivé si le professeur McGonagall n'était pas passée dans les couloirs à ce moment là, au moment où Mulciber avait pointé sa baguette sur elle pendant qu'elle plantait ses yeux verts plein d'espoir dans ceux de Severus, vides, et qu'il ne bougeait pas. Elle ne voulait pas avoir la certitude qu'il n'aurait rien fait, rien du tout. Et elle ne souhaitait pas non plus imaginer combien de temps elle aurait passé à l'infirmerie pour soigner les blessures que les Serpentards lui auraient infligées. Elle en avait eu assez.

Ses petits pieds n'osaient même plus faire un seul bruit sur le sol du château. Elle avait trop peur de se faire remarquer, trop peur que quelqu'un l'interpelle. Alors, elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit quelques éclats de rire en se rapprochant de la statue de la sorcière borne. Elle tenta de faire demi-tour, mais il était trop tard.

« Hé ! Evans ! »

La voix de Sirius Black l'arrêta dans son élan. Elle grimaça avant de se retourner vers les quatre garçons, émergeant de nulle part avec plusieurs bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu dans les bras. Non, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, pas maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas leur hurler dessus, leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient à cette heure là en plein milieu d'un couloir qui ne menait certainement pas à leur dortoir, ou les interroger sur la provenance de toutes ces bouteilles. Et il y avait aussi le regard curieux de James Potter qu'elle était incapable de soutenir.

« Une petite soif ? La questionna Sirius sur le ton de la provocation.  
_ Non merci, répondit-elle simplement. »

Elle aurait voulu prononcer les mots avec fermeté, mais c'était à peine si elle s'était entendue. C'était tellement ridicule... En temps normal, elle aurait envoyé Black sur les roses, et c'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il attendait, mais la faiblesse de son ton les avait tous les deux désarçonnés.

« Tout va bien ? L'interrogea Rémus qui n'était pas non plus passé à côté de ce détail.  
_ Bien sûr que tout va bien, répondit-elle rapidement.  
_ Je suis encore en retard pour ma ronde, c'est ça ? Lui demanda James. »

Lily haussa les épaules et secoua la tête. Elle avait commencé la ronde en avance et elle n'avait plus aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était à présent, mais elle voulait la finir le plus rapidement possible, alors elle les contourna et s'empressa de disparaître dans le couloir adjacent. L'idée que James Potter puisse la voir dans cet état lamentable la mettait hors d'elle. Elle n'était plus qu'un pâle reflet d'elle-même, certainement pas celui qui l'attirait.

Pourtant, une minute plus tard, il était à côté d'elle. Il avait couru vite, très vite dans sa direction, et elle n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur, de redouter que ce soit l'un des serpentards qui l'avaient attaqué la veille et qui voudraient relancer le combat. C'était James, tout allait bien, c'était James, tout irait bien.

Elle pensait qu'il se contenterait de déambuler les mains dans les poches à côté d'elle, comme d'habitude, retenant quelques plaisanteries qu'il savait qu'elle n'aimerait pas, osant certaines flatteries qui la faisaient rougir, discutant de choses et d'autres, la faisant rire régulièrement, trop régulièrement, mais il se planta devant elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
_ Rien, répondit-elle en esquivant toujours ses yeux.  
_ Tu ne nous as rien dit pour les bouteilles. Tu n'as pas hurlé sur Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Répéta t-il. »

Elle essaya de le contourner, mais il se décala également, et elle abandonna, soupirant bruyamment et frottant son visage, lassée. Elle garda sa tête entre ses mains un long moment. Elle redoutait de pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille, celle qui s'effondrait à la moindre difficulté. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'était qu'une vieille falaise de pierre en phase d'éboulement.

James fut alors le premier à être témoin de ce mal-être immense qui l'avait prise comme on attrape un coup de soleil, et il en fut ébranlé. Il la détailla longuement sans savoir quel comportement adopter, complètement pris au dépourvu par cette attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas, puis il retira ses mains de son visage.

« Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Lily découvrit une nouvelle tonalité dans la voix de James, une haine, une colère profonde qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu émaner de lui. Comment pouvait-il savoir que quelqu'un lui avait fait quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas présumer, comme ses amies, qu'elle avait simplement eu une mauvaise note à l'examen de Potion, ou qu'elle stressait pour les ASPICs ?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais James n'en resta pas là. Il jeta un coup d'oeil de chaque côté du couloir, puis il l'attrapa par la main et l'entraîna dans la salle des trophées qui n'était qu'à quelques pas de là. Lily ne songea pas une seule seconde à résister. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus fait, avec lui.

Cependant, elle eut tout de même un petit mouvement de recul lorsqu'il releva l'une des manches de son pull, puis l'autre. Elle devina qu'il cherchait quelque chose, une blessure, n'importe quoi qui pourrait confirmer sa théorie, mais elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'il trouve. Elle avait trop honte, alors elle avait fait en sorte de tout dissimuler avec précaution.

Il y eut un court instant pendant lequel elle croisa brièvement son regard et elle eut envie de tout lui dire. Cela faisait un certain temps que James était devenu, pour elle, bien plus qu'un concurrent auquel elle aimait se mesurer, mais cette petite rivalité était toujours là, dans un coin de son esprit, alors elle était rebutée par le fait qu'il puisse la voir aussi impuissante.

Le jeune homme, lui, ne se souciait guère de ce genre de détail. La petite compétition qu'ils menaient l'animait pendant les heures de cours, mais lorsqu'ils sortaient de la salle de classe, il n'y avait plus rien d'autre que ses jolis yeux verts, son adorable sourire, et sa bienveillance. Lily n'avait pas toujours été tendre avec lui, leur relation avait toujours été tendue, mais la tension n'était plus la même depuis un moment.

Il y avait eu un changement. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose dans le comportement de la jeune femme n'était plus pareil depuis des mois. Elle était plus indulgente, plus amicale, et elle ne grimaçait même plus lorsque, par un geste qu'il voulait machinal, il lui pressait brièvement l'épaule après chaque petit déjeuner passé à ses côtés.

Elle ne bronchait pas, ou alors elle relevait la tête en constatant qu'il s'en allait et lui adressait un sourire poli et chaleureux qu'il aimait traduire comme un « A plus tard ! » car il avait à chaque fois la sensation que c'était ce qu'elle espérait, qu'elle souhaitait qu'ils se recroisent dans la journée autre part que dans une salle de classe.

Il y avait même eu une fois où, pris par tous ses encouragements silencieux et subtils, il avait failli lui avouer de but en blanc qu'il l'aimait. Vraiment. Il avait failli prononcer les mots. Il s'était ravisé parce qu'il doutait qu'elle soit prête à les entendre. C'était un soir où il était arrivé en retard pour leur ronde parce qu'il était tellement occupé à s'entraîner qu'il avait oublié l'heure, et elle était si en colère qu'il aurait tout fait pour la calmer, pour voir un semblant de sourire sur son visage, mais il n'y en avait pas eu.

« Lily, s'il te plaît... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça, elle n'avait jamais entendu l'angoisse mêlée à la colère dans sa bouche, et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir en entendre d'avantage, mais il ne lâchait pas. James Potter ne lâchait jamais.

« Si je pointe ma baguette sur ton poignet, est-ce que je vais voir quelque chose apparaître ? Des hématomes ? Dis moi juste oui ou non. »

Lily secoua la tête de gauche à droite, mais James fronça les sourcils, respira profondément, et la préfète sut qu'il ne la croyait pas, qu'il était plus intelligent que ça, qu'elle était une piètre menteuse ou qu'il l'avait assez observé pendant ces sept années pour être capable de discerner le vrai du faux. C'était à la fois énervant et rassurant.

« Ce n'est rien, osa t-elle.  
_ C'est Rogue ? Tenta James en dissimulant avec peine son aversion pour le garçon en question.  
_ Non, ce n'est pas _Rogue_ , répondit-elle vaguement agacée par la façon dont il avait prononcé son nom. »

Il soupira, lâcha ses bras, et fit les cent pas devant elle, passant de temps à autre sa main dans ses cheveux, s'arrêtant parfois pour mieux repartir après, balayant la pièce du regard comme si les trophées entreposés là pouvaient lui donner une quelconque réponse sur la manière dont il devait se comporter à ce moment précis.

Lily déglutit en le regardant. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait partir ou rester, mais maintenant qu'elle était là, avec lui, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir retourner dans le couloir vide. La perspective de rester dans la salle des trophées avec un James fou de colère ne lui plaisait guère, mais il savait si bien la contenir qu'elle songea que c'était une alternative envisageable.

« Un nom, donne moi un nom, reprit-il en se stoppant net devant elle.  
_ James, ça ne sert à rien, vraiment. McGonagall s'est déjà occupée de...  
_ Un nom, répéta t-il obstinément.  
_ Et puis quoi, si je t'en donne un ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, exactement ? L'interrogea t-elle. »

James s'apprêta à répondre, mais il referma la bouche comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de la bêtise qui allait en sortir, puis il ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, et les rouvrit. Ils étaient toujours pleins de dégoût, pleins d'indignation, et plein d'animosité, mais il y avait aussi une peine profonde qui troubla Lily.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je vais faire ?  
_ Je crois que si je te dis les noms, tu vas les humilier de toutes les manières possibles jusqu'à la fin de l'année quit à te faire renvoyer, répondit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
_ Les noms ? Répéta t-il, curieux.  
_ Arrête. McGonagall s'en est occupée. »

Le jeune homme semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était se sentir impuissant, et c'était ce qu'il se passait. Lily ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé, elle ne voulait même pas lui dire qui lui était tombé dessus ni pourquoi, et pourtant il pouvait voir que rien n'allait.

« James... Est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ? L'interrogea t-elle avec douceur.  
_ Tout ce que tu veux, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence, attendant ses indications avec impatience.  
_ Raccompagne moi à la Salle Commune. »

Il hésita un petit moment, mais il finit par hocher la tête, résolut, et ils quittèrent la salle des trophées. Les couloirs ne semblaient plus si hostiles à Lily lorsqu'elle y déambulait avec James. Il dégageait assez d'assurance pour deux. Elle sentait qu'elle était en sécurité, et elle trouvait cela presque dommage qu'il ne sache pas à quel point il pouvait l'apaiser lorsqu'il n'agissait pas comme un crétin.

« Farandoles ! S'exclama t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame. »

La Salle Commune était presque vide. Deux sixième années discutaient dans un coin, et James supposa que ses trois amis étaient montés dans leur dortoir avec les bouteilles. Tant mieux. Il doutait que Lily puisse supporter de les croiser une nouvelle fois tout en détournant le regard.

« Bon... Bonne nuit James. »

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, ils sentirent une certaine gêne s'installer entre eux tout à coup. James pensa la briser en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, mais ce fut finalement tout l'inverse qui se produisit quand sa bouche effleura sa peau et les yeux de Lily ne quittèrent pas le sol quand son visage s'enflamma.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas lâcher de noms ? L'interrogea t-il lorsqu'elle eut finalement monté quelques marches de l'escalier.  
_ Je t'ai dit que tout était sous contrôle.  
_ Très bien. Je me débrouillerai, dans ce cas, conclut-il en lui faisant signe de filer. »

Elle soupira bruyamment, puis elle disparut dans le tourbillon de marches. Le lendemain midi, Mulciber, Avery, Lestrange, et Rosier pénétrèrent simultanément dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, fanfaronnant comme des princes, et lorsqu'ils parvinrent à attirer toute l'attention sur eux, un malheur leur arriva. Leurs pantalons descendirent sur leurs chevilles les uns après les autres devant une salle comble qui applaudissait à tout rompre et riait aux éclats.

Tout le monde pensait que la blague allait s'arrêter là, mais des bombabouses leurs tombèrent sur le crâne, et un immense feu d'artifice en forme de cerf les chargea jusqu'à leur exploser au derrière, les faisant trébucher sur leurs pantalons et s'affaler lamentablement sur le sol en pierres. Certains élèves présents affirmèrent même que Mulciber avait pleuré de peur.

Lily observa James du coin de l'oeil, mais il ne la regardait pas, il était concentré sur son assiette. Elle savait qu'il était responsable de cette humiliation, elle le sentait jusque dans ses tripes, mais pour la première fois, elle choisit de feindre l'ignorance pendant que le jeune homme et Sirius Black se lançaient discrètement des sourires complices.

« Tu savais que c'était moi, et tu n'as rien dit, lui fit remarquer James.  
_ C'est vrai, admit Lily en lui proposant une tasse de thé qu'il déclina.  
_ Alors tu m'aimais déjà, à ce moment là. »

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesça. Cela ne servait à rien de l'induire en erreur, il avait tellement de mal à trouver le moment exact qui avait tout changé qu'elle devait éliminer quelques pistes. Il pouvait à présent être certain qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il fouille après le mois de janvier de leur septième année.

« Comment as-tu deviné que c'était eux ?  
_ Secret de maraudeur, répondit-il en lui adressant un clin d'oeil. »

Elle soupira. Elle ne savait pas comment il s'y était pris, et la préfète minutieuse qui se cachait en elle était toujours en colère qu'il ait fait une telle chose, mais la jeune femme qui avait été blessée et dont la confiance avait été rudement entaillée était fier de savoir qu'un jour, quelqu'un avait osé se dresser devant ces quatre brutes pour défendre son honneur.


	8. Chapter 8

« Je vais lui acheter une glace ! S'exclama James, déterminé.  
_ Bonne idée, l'encouragea Rémus. »

Les vacances d'été étaient arrivées beaucoup trop tôt au goût de James qui n'avait aucune envie de passer deux mois loin de Lily Evans, deux mois sans voir Lily Evans, deux mois sans même entendre Lily Evans. C'était deux mois de torture, simplement. Pourtant, il avait trouvé la solution. Il savait qu'elle adorait Pré-Au-Lard et qu'elle y passerait au moins une fois avec Mary et Alice, alors il s'y était rendu tous les jours.

Il était au courant qu'avec le monde qui circulait dans la rue, il était fort possible qu'il la rate, mais il s'accrochait au mince espoir qu'il avait de pouvoir la croiser, et ce fut le cas ce jour là. Un samedi ensoleillé, il la vit sortir de Scribenpenne, riant aux éclats avec Mary. Le soleil la rendait éblouissante. Ses cheveux soyeux brillaient, ses yeux pétillaient, son visage était céleste. Il en resta cloué sur son banc pendant une longue minute avant de réaliser qu'elle était bien là.

« Dépêche toi avant qu'elle ne file ! Lui rappela Rémus.  
_ Ah, ah oui, bredouilla t-il en se ruant chez Florian Fortarôme. »

Il en émergea quelques secondes plus tard avec une grosse glace au chocolat à la main. Lily n'était plus dans sa ligne de mire, mais Rémus qui avait attendu à l'extérieur pointa son index vers une crinière rousse au loin. James se hâta à sa poursuite, l'appelant en vain. Elle ne l'entendit que lorsqu'il ne fut qu'à quelques mètres d'elle.

Il ne s'attendait même plus à ce qu'elle se retourne, alors quand elle le fit et qu'il dut s'arrêter net devant elle pour ne pas la percuter, il bascula légèrement en avant et la glace s'écrasa sur le T-shirt de Lily qui poussa un cri de surprise.

« Tu as littéralement détruit mon T-shirt favoris, James, soupira t-elle.  
_ Oui, mais l'intention était...  
_ Peu importe si l'intention était là. Vraiment je... J'avais juste envie de te frapper. Tu ne peux pas croire que ce genre de chose a pu me faire tomber amoureuse de toi, ce n'est pas possible, je ne sais même pas comment tu peux l'envisager, expliqua t-elle en haussant les sourcils, complètement perplexe.  
_ Tu es méchante, c'est tout, trancha t-il. »

Ils étaient attablés à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme et ce souvenir avait ressurgi dans la mémoire de James qui, vexé par la remarque de Lily, lui écrasa le visage dans sa glace avant d'éclater de rire quand elle lui lança un regard assassin, le nez et les lèvres recouverts de vanille.

« Tu ne sais pas manger correctement, Lily, vraiment. Tu vas être une Potter bientôt, il va falloir apprendre à se tenir à table, glissa t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
_ J'ai encore le temps de changer d'avis, lui fit-elle remarquer justement. »

James plissa les yeux, l'observa attentivement, passa son index sur le coin de la lèvre de sa fiancé et lécha la crème glacée qui s'y était retrouvée par ce qu'il osa appeler « une affreuse maladresse de sa part. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.  
_ Faire quoi ? Demanda t-il innocemment.  
_ M'enfoncer la tête dans ma glace et jouer l'amoureux transi en faisant ce truc avec ton doigt, répliqua t-elle en s'énervant légèrement.  
_ J'essaie de t'aider, c'est tout ! Se défendit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente qui la fit lever les yeux au ciel. »

Si elle n'avait pas craint d'avoir l'air aussi immature que lui, elle lui aurait envoyé le reste de sa glace au visage, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de s'essuyer et détourna le regard pour observer les passants dans la rue.

« Tu fais la tête ?  
_ Oui, et je te déteste.  
_ Non.  
_ Si.  
_ Mais non...  
_ Je t'assure que si.  
_ Non. Tu n'as jamais réussi à me détester, lui fit-il remarquer en attrapant sa main sur la table.  
_ Ah bon ? S'étonna t-elle en retirant sa main de la sienne.  
_ Oui. C'est comme en sixième année, quand j'avais complètement ruiné notre potion. »

Cela faisait un long mois que tous les élèves travaillaient sur le veritaserum, avançant petit à petit sur leur potion à chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours dans les cachots. James et Lily étaient ensemble sur ce projet, c'était le professeur Slughorn qui l'avait décidé, et aucun des deux n'étaient contre ce choix.

Ils étaient probablement les deux meilleurs élèves de leur classe alors ils n'avaient aucune crainte à avoir quant à leur résultat. De plus, Lily avait spécialement envie de réussir celle-ci car elle avait toujours été rebutée par la facilité et le veritaserum était très compliqué à faire ce qui le rendait, à ses yeux, particulièrement intéressant.

Cependant, James, distrait par une plaisanterie de Sirius, eut le malheur de mélanger la mixture dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre contrairement à ce que disait son livre de cours, et tout ce qu'ils récoltèrent fut un Piètre que Lily fit payer au jeune homme à la fin de l'heure.

« Tu te rends compte ?! Un mois de travail pour ça ?! Pour un P ! S'exclama t-elle avec fureur.  
_ Ce n'est pas si grave, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Pardon ?! Tonna t-elle en l'arrêtant dans les couloirs.  
_ Tu auras un Optimal la prochaine fois, soupira t-il.  
_ Non, non, non, Potter. Je crois que tu ne comprends pas, je crois que tu ne comprends pas que j'ai passé un mois à stresser à l'idée de réussir cette potion, et que tu as tout ruiné en un coup de louche !  
_ C'était plusieurs coups, à vrai dire, pointa t-il avec un sourire détaché qui déplut fortement à Lily.  
_ Ne m'adresse pas la parole cette semaine, car je te jure qu'actuellement, je te déteste plus que je n'ai jamais détesté qui que ce soit ! Lança t-elle en brandissant un index menaçant devant lui. »

James attrapa le doigt en question, mettant la jeune femme dans une situation délicate. C'était le premier contact physique qu'ils avaient depuis le retour des vacances d'avril. Même si elle ne le lui aurait pas avoué, elle l'avait attendu avec impatience et voilà qu'il choisissait de faire un pas vers elle maintenant, lorsqu'elle voulait seulement pouvoir s'énerver contre lui en paix.

« Rends moi mon doigt, lui ordonna t-elle. »

James lâcha doucement prise, un sourire en coin la narguant, lui donnant l'impression déplaisante qu'il savait qu'elle avait juste envie qu'il prenne le reste de sa main dans la sienne, mais il ne savait pas. C'était à peine s'il le présumait, mais il l'espérait clairement, et cela rendait la situation tendue.

D'autres élèves circulaient autour d'eux pendant qu'ils se fixaient sans bouger, tous les deux un peu désorientés par cette tension qu'il y avait entre eux et qui les mettait terriblement mal à l'aise, bien que James se débrouille pour le dissimuler. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été ennemis, mais ils n'avaient jamais été amis non plus. Ils étaient juste autre chose, quelque chose de mieux, et ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu le courage de se l'avouer. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait honneur à Godric Gryffondor, ces derniers temps.

« Je... J'ai Etudes de Runes, je... »

Lily ne termina pas sa phrase, elle se contenta de déglutir, de reculer de quelques pas, et de faire un signe du pouce par dessus son épaule pour indiquer qu'elle allait filer dans l'autre sens.

« Oui, j'ai moi-même Soin aux créatures magiques alors je... Je suppose qu'on se verra plus tard, marmonna James à son tour. »

Ils se séparèrent, partant chacun de leur côté, aucun des deux ne se dirigeant dans la bonne direction. James était si confus qu'il manqua de percuter plusieurs statues sur son chemin. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais Lily Evans avait l'air d'avoir oublié de le détester.

« Bon, bon, d'accord ! Admit Lily en soufflant bruyamment. »

Elle se fatiguait elle-même de ne pas réussir à le haïr, parce qu'il le méritait tant parfois que c'en était affligeant. Même là, assise à la terrasse de chez Florian Fortarôme, elle aurait voulu qu'il puisse la croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle le détestait, rien que pour voir cet air suffisant s'envoler de son visage. Il était agaçant, parfois.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de m'aimer, alors ne lutte pas, Lily, affirma t-il avec un sourire radieux.  
_ Est-ce que ce serait trop te demander d'arrêter d'être prétentieux juste deux secondes ?  
_ Je peux faire ça, répondit-il simplement. »

Il se tut pendant un long moment, terminant sa glace peu après Lily qui s'évertuait à essayer de paraître agacée par son comportement. Il savait qu'il l'énervait, et il le faisait délibérément, parce qu'il adorait la voir livrer ce combat contre elle-même puis finalement se laisser vaincre par un sourire. Elle avait cette résignation sur son visage qui le faisait rire seulement parce qu'il avait la même lorsqu'elle s'énervait contre lui pour un oui et pour un non. Merlin, il l'aimait, et il n'était pas capable de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit, alors c'était bon de savoir qu'elle n'y parvenait pas non plus.

Quand elle commanda un chocolat chaud, il déposa un gallion sur la table malgré ses protestations. Elle détestait qu'il paye à sa place, mais il lui laissait rarement le choix. Encore une fois, elle refusa de le regarder et rechigna à lui répondre à chaque fois qu'il la lançait sur la semaine qu'elle avait passé. Ils s'étaient peu vus car elle avait eu des réunions au Ministère presque tous les soirs et que James avait dû assurer celles de l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais il y avait rarement eu un seul moment où il n'avait pas pensé à elle.

Il avait encore du mal à croire, parfois, qu'ils en étaient arrivés là, qu'ils avaient réussi à se trouver alors que tout avait toujours semblé être contre eux. Il était béni. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Bientôt, elle deviendrait sa femme, et il en était continuellement émerveillé. Son utopie de longue date s'était transformée en réalité, mais il commençait à songer qu'il manquait un détail. Un énorme détail.

« Lily... Quand est-ce qu'on fait un bébé ? »

La jeune femme avala sa gorgée de chocolat chaud de travers et elle toussota pendant de longues minutes, les yeux perlés de larmes et les joues brûlantes pendant que James fronçait les sourcils, se demandant si c'était bien lui qui avait posé cette question. Il en eut la confirmation lorsque sa fiancée cessa de s'étouffer et lui jeta un regard effaré.

« Toi et moi ? L'interrogea t-elle d'une voix incertaine. »

James mit une petite minute avant d'acquiescer, et lorsque Lily tenta de reprendre une gorgée, sa tasse lui échappa des mains et le liquide se répandit sur la table et sur une partie de son chemisier. James sortit immédiatement sa baguette pour faire disparaître les dégâts mais il était trop tard pour l'embarras, il était bien installé.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préfère que ce soit avec toi plutôt qu'avec la voisine, reprit-il en tentant de détendre l'atmosphère.  
_ Mais James, est-ce que tu... Enfin c'est... C'est la guerre et je... Enfin tu... Nous sommes vraiment... Ton caractère et le mien sont... Bredouilla t-elle sans parvenir à former une phrase.  
_ Oui, je sais. On est plutôt spéciaux... C'est justement pour ça que j'en ai envie, lui expliqua t-il avec un sourire léger. »

Les yeux de Lily quittèrent les siens pour regarder tout autour d'eux. Elle paniquait un peu. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration de sa part, pas si tôt. Elle n'y avait même pas pensé elle-même, et elle croyait que James non plus. Pourtant, à le voir si enthousiaste, elle ne put réprimer un sourire. Elle y réfléchirait définitivement.


	9. Chapter 9

« Calme toi, lui ordonna Lily à voix basse alors que James parcourait les couloirs à toute vitesse. »

Pour une raison qui échappait à la jeune femme, le maraudeur était, pour une fois, particulièrement pressé d'en finir avec cette ronde. Il l'avait commencé de mauvaise humeur, et il semblait qu'il allait la terminer de la même manière.

« Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, répliqua t-il en s'arrêtant net, lui envoyant un regard qui la fit pâlir. »

Il ne lui avait jamais parlé de cette manière, avec tant de colère. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait, à sa connaissance, qui puisse le mettre dans une telle fureur. Si elle avait été coupable de quoi que ce soit, elle s'en serait excusée sur le champ, trop déboussolée par son attitude pour pouvoir lutter contre lui.

« Ne t'énerve pas contre moi, nous sommes censés montrer l'exemple, lui rappela t-elle sur un ton doux.  
_ Montrer l'exemple à qui ? Il n'y a personne à cette heure là dans ces fichus couloirs ! Rétorqua t-il avec un rire ironique. »

Lily soupira. Il avait raison, mais elle se sentit blessée par la façon dont il le lui montrait, avec cet air hautain et agacé, comme s'il devait tout lui apprendre, comme si elle ne comprenait rien. Pourtant, elle demeura parfaitement calme.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
_ Cette journée était un enfer, voilà ce qu'il y a ! Répliqua t-il.  
_ C'est à cause du match que tu dis ça ?  
_ Le match... Le match était un désastre ! Pesta t-il. »

Il continuait à marcher beaucoup trop vite pour Lily qui trottinait pour rester à sa hauteur. Elle ne comptait pas abandonner, elle était trop curieuse, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait dans une telle colère et elle était également très inquiète.

« Non, pas du tout. Je l'ai trouvé très bien. Je t'ai trouvé très bien.  
_ On a perdu, Lily. Face à Poufsouffle ! Poufsouffle ! Répéta t-il avec dédain.  
_ Leurs joueurs sont bons, et nous avons joué de malchance.  
_ Non, j'ai été un mauvais capitaine, simplement, la contra t-il.  
_ C'est n'importe quoi. Tu es le meilleur capitaine que Poudlard ait jamais vu, tout le monde le dit, et cet après-midi, tu as motivé tes joueurs comme personne n'est capable de le faire.  
_ Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu étais si occupée à discuter avec Rogue. »

La bombe était lâchée. Lily ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois d'affilé, sentant cette fois-ci la colère lui monter aux joues. Après tant de temps passé sans évoquer son nom, après tant de temps passé à ignorer son ancienne amitié avec Severus, voilà que James la remettait sur le tapis.

« Alors c'est à propos de ça ? Lança t-elle sèchement. »

James ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il y avait de la rancoeur en lui. Il avait perdu les pédales quand il l'avait vu parler avec celui qu'il considérait comme un horrible lâche. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Lily puisse encore accepter sa présence après ce qu'il lui avait dit, après ce qu'il lui avait fait !

« Comment peux-tu encore lui adresser la parole ? L'interrogea t-il froidement.  
_ Severus a été mon meilleur ami pendant longtemps. Il l'était avant même que nous rentrions à Poudlard, expliqua t-elle durement.  
_ Et alors ?! S'écria t-il en brandissant les bras en l'air. Merlin mais que faut-il qu'il fasse pour que tu le raye de ta vie ?! Il t'a traité de sang-de-bourbe, il a laissé ses amis te frapper sans bouger le petit doigt, il a...  
_ Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fais, toi, hein ? Le coupa t-elle subitement. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tous tes amis s'opposaient à moi ?  
_ Je me serai interposé ! Protesta t-il avec force.  
_ C'est facile à dire !  
_ Non, c'est simplement la chose la plus évidente au monde ! »

Lily ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle le suivit rapidement, contaminée par son énervement, et ils terminèrent leur ronde dans le silence le plus complet. James ne pouvait pas croire que Lily ait pu penser une seule seconde que s'il avait été à la place de Rogue, il l'aurait regardé se faire humilier sans intervenir. Merlin, même si Sirius avait été l'investigateur de cette bassesse, il l'aurait réduit à néant.

« Je ne vois même pas en quoi cela te concerne, reprit-elle quand ils débarquèrent dans la Salle Commune. »

James se retourna vers elle, et ils se retrouvèrent si proches l'un de l'autre que Lily se demanda où elle devait regarder. Ses yeux défiaient les siens avec force, et c'était très difficile de ne pas céder à la pression qu'il exerçait sur elle.

« Tu sais que cela me concerne ! Ça fait deux ans que je me bats contre ça, deux ans que je me tue à essayer de te faire ouvrir les yeux !  
_ Ça fait deux ans qu'il n'est plus mon ami, James, lui fit-elle remarquer.  
_ C'est dur à croire.  
_ C'est pourtant le cas. Tu es juste aveuglé par la jalousie, c'est tout.  
_ La jalousie ? Répéta t-il en haussant le ton. Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Affirma t-il.  
_ Oh arrête, épargne nous d'avantage de mensonges, tu crèves de jalousie à chaque fois que tu le vois parce que tu redoutes de ne pas pouvoir être ce qu'il a été pour moi ! Hurla t-elle à son tour. »

James avait l'impression que tout son corps allait exploser en mille morceaux tellement il était fou de rage et pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si honnêtes l'un envers l'autre. Leurs visages étaient déformés par l'énervement mais leur dispute était plus intime que n'importe quelle autre conversation qu'ils avaient eue depuis ces sept années qu'ils se connaissaient.

James ne pouvait pas supporter cet affrontement. Il ne s'était jamais battu avec elle de cette manière, il tremblait. Il tremblait de partout. Il avait peur de dire le mot de trop, le mot qu'il ne pensait pas et qui les renverrait des années en arrière, alors il passa devant elle, frôlant légèrement son épaule, et entreprit de monter l'escalier vers son dortoir.

« Ne t'avise pas d'aller te coucher maintenant ! Fulmina t-elle.  
_ Pourquoi pas ? Répliqua t-il en haussant les épaules.  
_ Parce que ça ferait de toi un lâche ! »

A chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir atteint le summum de l'énervement, elle lui prouvait le contraire. Lentement, il expulsa une bouffée d'oxygène qu'il retenait depuis un moment, et il redescendit les quelques marches de l'escalier pour se planter devant elle, déterminé à ne pas avoir un seul point en commun avec Severus Rogue.

« Je te lance la vérité à la figure et tu n'es même pas capable de la rattraper, continua t-elle.  
_ J'en suis capable, Lily, je crois seulement que tu n'arriverais pas à l'encaisser.  
_ Ah oui ? »

Elle avança d'un pas, son regard furieusement planté dans le sien, et elle l'embrassa. Simplement pour lui prouver qu'il avait tort, simplement pour lui montrer qu'elle aussi, elle avait de l'audace, simplement parce qu'il était plus que temps que les choses soient claires. Là, elles l'étaient.

James resta immobile une petite seconde avant d'oser poser ses mains sur elle sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Plus les secondes passaient, plus le baiser s'intensifiait, et c'était comme un gigantesque feu de joie qui brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Finalement, elle ne pouvait pas être plus claire. C'était lui. Ce n'était pas Rogue. C'était lui, juste lui.

Elle se rapprocha tant que leur corps rentrèrent en contact, ses mains se nouèrent autour de son cou, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser qui dura probablement un certain temps puisqu'ils se retrouvèrent finalement sur le canapé, jambes et mains emmêlées, joues rougissantes, et cerveaux complètement confus.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Murmura James, se redressant au dessus d'elle, troublé.  
_ On s'aime même quand on veut se battre, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. »

C'était elle qui l'avait dit. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après toutes ces années, c'était finalement elle qui avait prononcé le mot. LE mot. Et elle le pensait, en plus. Il pouvait le voir, et Merlin, il avait aussi pu le sentir.

Il se pencha à nouveau sur elle avec une vague appréhension, celle de se prendre une gifle, mais elle lui sourit et apprécia à nouveau leur langoureux baiser. Elle avait raison. C'était plus simple comme ça. Il n'y avait plus de cri, et sentir ses mains s'agripper à ses cheveux et caresser son dos était bien plus agréable que de les sentir s'abattre violemment sur sa joue.

« Et Rogue ? L'interrogea t-il finalement. »

Lily soupira bruyamment, repoussa James en lui jetant un regard mauvais, et prit une position correcte sur le canapé. Celle qui était digne d'une préfète. James fut forcé de faire de même, mais il l'observait avec de tels yeux qu'elle doutait que ce moment de bienséance se prolonge très longtemps.

« Tu as le don, Potter, de briser les moments les plus agréables.  
_ Tu as trouvé ça agréable, releva t-il avec un sourire malin. »

Elle espéra le distraire en l'embrassant de nouveau, mais James l'interrompit. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour qu'il la repousserait, mais il avait juste besoin d'une petite confirmation.

« Et si demain tu es avec lui ?  
_ Je ne serai pas avec lui demain, soupira t-elle.  
_ Comment est-ce que je peux en être sûr ? Tu étais avec lui cet après-midi.  
_ Il m'a salué, je l'ai salué. Il m'a demandé comment j'allais, je lui ai répondu. Ça s'est arrêté là, expliqua t-elle avec agacement en se levant.  
_ Ne pars pas. »

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et la ramena directement sur le canapé. Cette familiarité nouvelle les désarçonna tous les deux un petit peu, mais la curiosité de James était plus importante que son embarras.

« Je ne veux pas te perdre.  
_ Ce n'est pas dans mes intentions non plus, lui confia t-elle. »

Il hocha mécaniquement la tête plusieurs fois. Ses mains étaient toujours sur Lily, comme pour confirmer que son esprit n'était pas en train d'inventer toute une histoire, et il soupira de soulagement en s'enfonçant dans le canapé. Peu de temps après, la jeune femme ajusta sa position à côté de lui, basculant sa tête sur ses épaules.

« Ça va mieux ? L'interrogea doucement Lily.  
_ Tu aurais pu m'embrasser avant, ça m'aurait épargné une journée à la noix, répondit-il en plongeant la main dans ses cheveux roux.  
_ Tu aurais aussi pu faire le premier pas.  
_ J'espère que tu rigoles ! Ça fait deux ans que je fais le premier pas ! Protesta t-il avec indignation.  
_ Oh Merlin, tais toi ! »

Un sourire en coin fusa sur le visage de James qui se retourna légèrement, juste assez pour trouver sa bouche et laisser encore une fois le feu de joie faire le travail.

« Non James, non. Tu ne pourras pas raconter ça au bébé. Et puis je ne suis même pas encore enceinte, en plus.  
_ Pourquoi pas ? Il aura le droit de savoir comment ses parents se sont avoués qu'ils s'aimaient.  
_ Tu ne me l'as pas avoué ce jour là, et en plus ça lui donnerait juste l'occasion de penser que ses parents se détestent.  
_ C'est évident qu'on ne se déteste pas, lui fit-il remarquer.  
_ Peut-être pas pour tout le monde... Même s'il le comprend, il pensera que nous sommes complètement déséquilibrés et que notre relation est basée sur des cris. Et puis, j'aime bien le fait que nous gardions cela pour nous. C'était notre premier baiser, notre premier soir ensemble en tant que couple. »

James grimaça presque imperceptiblement, mais Lily le remarqua malgré les efforts qu'il déploya à essayer de se cacher. Elle reposa sa fourchette sur la table, et le fixa avec exaspération.

« Ne me dis pas que tu l'as raconté à Sirius... Commença t-elle.  
_ Pas tout. J'ai juste... J'ai juste évoqué vite fait le canapé et... Peut-être aussi quand tu m'as embrassé en bas des escaliers...  
_ Comment ça se fait qu'il en sache plus sur notre relation que j'en sais sur la vôtre ?! S'exclama t-elle avec agacement.  
_ Eh bien pour commencer, il ne m'a jamais embrassé... Répondit James en tentant un sourire.  
_ Tu m'énerves Merlin, qu'est-ce que tu m'énerves ! »

Lily était vexée, et James savait que cela prévoyait une bonne soirée. Une dispute était toujours suivie d'une réconciliation, et surtout, ils savaient se disputer mieux que personne.


	10. Chapter 10

Lily Evans descendait les escaliers du premier étage lorsqu'elle percuta quelqu'un. Le tas de dossiers qu'elle tenait dans ses bras se répandit par terre, et elle pesta puis leva les yeux vers un James embarrassé qui se grattait l'arrière de la tête avant qu'il constate avec étonnement qu'il venait de bousculer sa femme.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? L'interrogea t-elle, surprise de le voir au château.  
_ J'avais quelques trucs à voir avec Dumbledore par rapport à l'Ordre, mais... Toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ça va ?  
_ Oui, oui. Je voulais l'inviter au mariage. Tu te souviens qu'on avait dit qu'on s'en chargerait personnellement ? Je n'avais pas envie de me contenter de lui envoyer un hibou, c'est quand même ici que tout a commencé, expliqua t-elle en sautillant d'un pied sur l'autre, un sourire mystérieux plaqué sur ses lèvres. »

James fronça les sourcils, plissa légèrement ses yeux qui descendirent vers les dossiers qui jonchaient le sol avant de remonter lentement jusqu'au visage de la jeune femme, jusqu'à son regard vert qui pétillait et qui semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Cela le frappa de plein fouet quand il se pencha pour l'aider à ramasser les parchemins, et il s'arrêta net, les yeux vissés aux siens.

Non. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ce jour là. Pas si tôt, et pourtant si tard comparé à lui. Il croyait que ça n'avait commencé qu'en septième année. Bien sûr, il avait tenté d'évoquer des souvenirs venant des années précédentes, mais il avait toujours pensé qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui aux alentours du Noël de leur seize ans. Elle lui en avait trop fait baver avant, et elle s'était comportée avec tellement d'indifférence que c'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle ait pu le rouler dans la farine autant de temps.

Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, la referma sans savoir quoi dire, et quand Lily eut récupéré toutes ses affaires, qu'elle descendit la dernière marche pour se trouver à sa hauteur, elle lui lança un nouveau sourire qui ne put que lui confirmer ses soupçons. C'était ça. C'était celui là. C'était ce souvenir, il en était persuadé.

« Je... Je dois vraiment aller voir Dumbledore mais... Est-ce que tu... Est-ce que ça te dérangerais de m'attendre ? L'interrogea t-il avec un réel intérêt.  
_ Ici ? Lui demanda t-elle en souriant un peu plus.  
_ Exactement ici, répondit-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la décaler un peu plus vers la gauche. »

Il grimpa la première marche, se retourna pour vérifier qu'elle se tenait exactement là où elle était censée se tenir, puis il hocha la tête et disparut dans le tourbillon de marches. Lily le regarda s'enfuir avec une tendresse sans borne, persuadée que tout arrivait pour une raison, qu'il y avait quelque chose qui s'appelait le destin et qu'il avait drôlement bien travaillé.

Elle patienta un bon quart d'heure avant qu'il ne réapparaisse. Il avait l'air un peu stressé, mais Lily le remarqua à peine car elle l'était aussi. Il esquissa un sourire, elle le lui rendit, et quand il s'arrêta enfin devant elle et qu'il la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle sut qu'il avait enfin compris.

« C'était en Sixième année, commença t-il, et pour la première fois, Lily acquiesça. »

C'était l'une de ses journées où rien n'allait. Les notes de Lily n'avaient pas été particulièrement bonnes, elle n'avait pas non plus réussi à suivre les cours comme elle l'aurait souhaité parce qu'elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit et qu'elle était morte de fatigue, puis plusieurs Serdaigles s'en étaient pris à des Serpentards juste devant la Grande Salle et elle avait dû intervenir.

Merlin savait à quel point elle n'aimait pas défendre ces derniers, mais elle y avait été forcée car si elle ne l'avait pas fait, le groupe de Serdaigles en auraient probablement envoyé plusieurs à l'infirmerie. Qu'y a-t-il de pire, dans une journée, que le fait de devoir prendre partie pour des élèves abjects qui l'insultent dans son dos ? Rien. Lily en était persuadée, alors elle ne pouvait pas être plus contrariée lorsqu'elle prit le chemin vers le cours de Runes, ses livres, cahiers, et plumes dans les bras.

Elle ne réalisa que sa journée pouvait empirer que lorsqu'un septième année la percuta, s'excusa à peine, et passa son chemin alors qu'il l'avait fait lâcher toutes ses affaires sur le sol. Debout, elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, soupirant et se demandant pourquoi Merlin s'acharnait sur elle.

« Lily ! »

Et voilà que la malchance continuait. En haut de l'escalier, James Potter l'appelait. Elle refusa de lui répondre. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne voulait pas lui parler, car ils s'étaient rapprochés depuis quelques temps, mais c'était surtout que cette journée avait si mal commencée qu'elle avait peur qu'elle finisse en cris. Elle voulait éviter toute situation à risque.

Alors elle baissa la tête en esquissant un geste pour ramasser ses affaires, mais un raffut terrible lui fit relever les yeux. Le maraudeur en question déboulait l'escalier la tête en avant. Il s'était hâté, avait manqué une marche, et était tombé jusqu'en bas, s'étalant de tout son long devant la jeune femme.

Elle l'observa un long moment, la main plaquée sur sa bouche, à la fois surprise et vaguement inquiète qu'il se soit brisé la nuque, mais elle fut instantanément rassurée lorsqu'il se releva d'un bond en prenant soin de lui tendre ses livres, ses plumes, et ses cahiers qu'il avait ramassé à la hâte.

« C'est bon ? Tu as tout ? L'interrogea t-il en regardant tout autour de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. »

Lily demeura immobile pendant un instant, le fixant avec ahurissement. C'était comme s'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait de faire la chute la plus spectaculaire du siècle, ne se souciant que d'elle et de ses affaires. Tout cela était largement secondaire, et derrière sa main, Lily ne put réprimer un rire. Un rire nerveux qui se transforma en rire franc lorsque James lui demanda si elle allait bien.

Elle croisa son regard, ses yeux noirs qui la dévisageaient avec inquiétude, et elle sentit une vague de chaleur monter jusqu'à ses joues pendant qu'elle acquiesçait car elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas en train de faire en sorte que sa journée empire, il venait d'accomplir l'exploit de faire tout le contraire malgré lui. Sa maladresse la fit tellement rire qu'elle en pleura presque.

« Je... Je dois aller en Soins aux créatures magiques. Tu es sûre que ça va ? L'interrogea t-il de nouveau. »

Encore une fois, elle acquiesça, et il lui pressa brièvement le bras avant de la laisser devant les escaliers. Elle se retourna pour le regarder rejoindre Rémus qui l'attendait près de l'entrée du château, elle fixait son dos en souriant et en secouant lentement la tête car James était irrécupérable et qu'elle réalisait tout juste qu'il avait été l'unique personne capable de lui arracher un sourire, l'unique personne à se soucier plus d'elle que de lui-même. James Potter était spécial.

« Dis moi que j'ai raison. Je sais que j'ai raison ! Lança James avec un sourire enfantin. »

Elle laissa flotter le suspense un instant, les yeux pétillants, avant de hocher la tête et de le regarder éclater de joie devant elle. Comme James, elle avait réalisé qu'elle tombait amoureuse de lui à un moment de la journée totalement ordinaire, mais elle doutait que ce genre de sentiment extraordinaire puisse apparaître autrement.

C'était comme ça, ça tombait sur les gens d'un jour à l'autre, d'une seconde à l'autre sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent, et ça ne les lâchaient plus. Peut-être que pour Lily et James, la connexion avait toujours été là, mais ils la combattaient avec tant d'ardeur qu'elle restait cachée, tapie dans l'ombre à attendre d'avoir une ouverture, et enfin, elle l'avait trouvée.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est la seule fois où je me suis retrouvé à tes pieds. Tu as pris ça pour un signe de soumission, ça t'a plu, la taquina t-il.  
_ C'est sûrement ça. »

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa plusieurs fois. Il s'était donné tant de mal pour qu'elle lui accorde de l'attention pendant toutes ces années qu'il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était une chute qui l'avait fait tomber amoureuse. Une chute. Une fichue chute. Pas les fleurs qu'il lui offrait, pas les confiseries qu'il lui achetait à Pré-Au-Lard, pas les compliments qu'il lui lançait chaque jour, ni ses prouesses sur son balai, non.

C'était sa maladresse. Sa stupide maladresse dont il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte jusqu'à maintenant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que c'était quelque chose qu'elle appréciait particulièrement. C'en était presque ridicule, et il savait que lorsqu'il allait réciter son discours dans quelques temps, il aurait l'air d'un nigaud, mais tant pis. C'était de cette façon que les choses s'étaient déroulées, alors c'était de cette façon qu'il allait les raconter.

Il voyait d'ores et déjà Sirius éclater d'un grand rire et Peter et Rémus le suivre de près, ayant tous les trois subis longuement les plaintes de James et ayant également cherchés avec lui de nouvelles manières d'attirer l'attention de Lily. Il allait se faire charrier, c'était certain, mais ce n'était pas bien grave.

« Il y a autre chose, poursuivit Lily en l'invitant à s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur la première marche de l'escalier.  
_ Quoi ? »

Elle soupira un bon coup, serra sa main dans la sienne, et lui envoya un sourire radieux mais James fut confus par les larmes qui s'agglutinaient dans ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet, le rythme de ses pulsations s'accélérant de secondes en secondes, il n'en pouvait plus, de l'attente.

« Maintenant j'aime quelqu'un d'autre. »

Les mots tombèrent sur James comme de violents coups de poing. Tous les muscles de son visage se serrèrent, et une rage démente le prit au ventre. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti, l'impression insensée qu'il n'avait jamais rien comprit et que tout s'effondrait devant lui, que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds et qu'il allait sombrer.

Il ne pouvait même plus articuler un seul mot. Un mélange paradoxal de brouhaha et de vide remplissait sa tête, c'était comme un bourdonnement incessant. De tout son coeur il aurait voulu haïr Lily, mais il n'en était même pas capable. Il était seulement en colère. Contre lui et contre elle. Il l'aimait tellement, c'était indicible. Il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait se rapprocher de ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour elle, et tout s'envolait juste comme ça, sans prévenir.

C'était la fin. C'était la fin, et il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Les mots de Lily avaient pourtant été clairs, mais c'était comme si elle avait parlé dans une autre langue car il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu lui laisser présager une telle annonce et qu'il avait du mal à se résoudre à y croire.

« Qui ? Parvint-il à demander sèchement après un long moment de silence. »

Il lâcha sa main, presque brutalement, et Lily leva les yeux au plafond. James, en plus d'être très maladroit, ne comprenait absolument pas les sous-entendus. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus explicite avant qu'il ne se mette à partir dans une colère noire jusqu'à un point de non retour.

« Notre bébé, espèce d'idiot, lui répondit-elle en reprenant sa main. »

Il s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une tirade sans fin à propos de l'ordure qui avait conquit sa fiancée, mais il ravala ses mots et fixa Lily dans la plus grande incertitude. Il ne comprenait rien, absolument rien. Il ne savait plus si il devait éclater de colère ou de joie.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé, James, reprit-elle en attendant qu'il réagisse.  
_ Il n'y a pas... Il n'y a pas d'autre gars alors ? »

Elle se mit à rire, secoua la tête de gauche à droite, soutint le regard de James qui se transformait petit à petit pour passer de la colère à la douceur avant de le laisser l'étreindre amoureusement. Elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ait bien tout enregistrer tant il avait l'air sonné, mais il savait le principal, c'était ce qui importait.

« Je... Il faut que je... Je dois écrire à Sirius et... Rémus et Peter il faut qu'ils sachent, il faut que...  
_ Nous avons quelques mois devant nous pour cela, James, nous devrions réussir à trouver un moment, lui expliqua t-elle doucement en s'écartant pour le regarder dans les yeux. »

Dans sa confusion, il acquiesça. Ses yeux restèrent figés dans le vague, et il mit cinq bonnes minutes avant de revenir sur terre.

« Je suis tellement content. Merlin, je... Je ne... Je croyais que tu n'étais pas enceinte. Tu m'avais dit que...  
_ Je sais. Le premier test était négatif mais j'ai eu une intuition... Alors je suis allée à Sainte-Mangouste pour faire d'autres examens.  
_ C'est sûr, alors ? S'inquiéta t-il.  
_ Oui, totalement sûr.  
_ Merlin merci ! S'exclama t-il. »

Il la serra une nouvelle fois dans ses bras, et cette marche de l'escalier de Poudlard sur laquelle il s'était lamentablement vautré quelques années plus tôt devint le sanctuaire d'un nouveau souvenir commun qui serait le dernier à défiler devant leurs yeux lorsque la mort les envelopperait dans sa longue cape noire.

 **THE END**

Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés faire un petit tour par ici, et merci encore plus à ceux qui sont arrivés au bout :)


End file.
